THE TRUE
by Tresaure
Summary: -¿Paige...? pero tu estabas muerta... ¿o no?
1. 0 Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _Su respiración era poderosa, casi errática, causa de la emoción de la niñez, labios rojos por los pequeños mordiscos que solía darse sin intención de lastimarse, y sus pestañas tan oscuras y pobladas, revoloteaban con velocidad mientras los ojos se le llenaban con la miel de la curiosidad. Ese era el ánimo usual del pequeño Stiles, el único hijo del sheriff que ahora veía con fascinación al adolescente sentado en la sala de la comisaria._

− _Hola – saludó el pequeño mientras se sentaba como podía en el brazo del banco, justo donde el extraño, pero no por ello menos fascinante, adolescente lo miraba con desconcierto. **Es bonito** , declaró el niño en su hiperactiva mente, le encantaban de sobremanera los ojos que tenían su atención, toda su atención, puesta sobre su pequeño cuerpo agitado por la excitación de hacer nuevos amigos; eran verdes… no, ¿tal vez azules?, para nada, no eran tan comunes, y eso lo cautivaba. − ¿Cómo te llamas? – insistió el pequeño al no tener respuesta. −Yo soy Stiles – dijo sin cortarse. El otro cambió rápidamente su mirada de desconcierto a irritación. ¡Aww! A Stiles le gustaba más esa mirada. −Bueno, en realidad ese no es mi nombre, pero dudo mucho que exista alguien, además de mi padre, que pueda pronunciarlo, mis profesores nunca han podido, muchas zetas, ya sabes._

− _¿Nunca te callas? – ¡Por fin! Una respuesta. Ah, Stiles estaba extasiado._

− _¿Nunca hablas? – contraatacó el pequeño completamente divertido. El mayor alzó una ceja en ironía mostrándole lo tonta que había sonado esa pregunta. El niño se lamió el labio un tanto nervioso. −Bueno, sí, lo acabas de hacer –dijo avergonzado. − ¿a quién mataste? –preguntó nuevamente el menor. **¡Stiles solo cierra la boca!** Se dijo a sí mismo, su plan de: hacerse amigo del lindo joven que estaba sentado en el banco con una mirada de los−odio−a−todos surcándole el rostro, ciertamente no estaba yendo como se lo imaginó; en su mente él resultaba ser alguien tan interesante que dejaba hechizado por completo al otro y se hacían mejores amigos por siempre. Ahora comienza a replantearse tremenda tontería. − ¿me adelante? Ok, olvídalo, empecemos de nuevo, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Robo? ¿Daño a propiedad privada? Se ve que eres un rebelde, sí señor, ¿asesinato…?– Bien, mátenlo por encajar. Su curiosidad siempre ha sido un problema –Ok, Sé que no lo diría pero realmente creo que eres un asesino… asesino… ¿lindo? – con un extraño movimiento de cejas, ¡y qué cejas!, el otro parecía preguntarle **¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, mocoso?** , y rayos, Stiles necesitaba ser amigo de este joven. − ¿Cómo haces eso?_

− _¿Qué?_

− _Eso − señaló el pequeño, sus manos se movían de forma graciosa y desordenada por todo el frente del rostro del contrario. −Sí. ¡Eso! – insistió el menor, cuando nuevamente esas cejas, en serio ¡que cejas!, se movieron de forma divertida mostrando la confusión del otro. −Vamos, amigo. Eso con las cejas. ¿Cómo lo haces?_

 _Por unos minutos, muy incómodos, Stiles estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, ya estaba resignándose a que no sería amigo del joven−buenorro−de−ojos−misteriosos, como lo había bautizado en su mente, que estaba mirándolo de forma que, aunque Stiles era un niño que se jactaba de ser un poco temerario y de ser tan curioso que muy pocas cosas lograban impresionarle, ciertamente comenzaba a sentirse un poco intimidado y… ¿le iba a dar un infarto? ¿Era normal que le retumbara de esa forma su pobre corazón?_

 _Tum. Tum. Tum._

 _Lo sentía hasta sus pequeñas orejas. El niño podía apostar su mesada que el latir de su corazón se escucharía hasta Alaska en ese momento._

 _Que no lo escuche._ _ **Que no lo escuche**_ _._

 _El otro chico bajó la mirada en movimiento ágil y la posicionó unos segundos en el pecho del niño, quien seguía rezando porque alguien lo sacara de esa situación tan incómoda, en la que él solito se había metido. El contrarío lo miró nuevamente, se acercó lo justo para, ahora sí, darle luz verde al infarto inevitable que el niño aseguraba que iba a sufrir. El adolescente lo contempló durante un minuto más hasta que… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Esos son dientes de conejito?_

− _¡STILES!_

 _¡Rayos! su padre, lo había olvidado. Se supone que se quedaría:_ _ **−sentadito y calladito ¿entendiste niño?**_

− _¿sabes cuánto llevo buscándote? – la voz gruesa y amable de su papá irrumpió en la sala de estar de la comisaria como un relámpago. Si, debió quedarse sentadito y calladito. Oww, el joven−buenorro−de−ojos−misteriosos ya no estaba tan cerca. –Te dije que te quedaras…_

− _Sí. Si. Sentadito y calladito. – Uh, grave error. Su padre lo miró duramente por la insolencia pero no dijo nada cuando notó que no estaban solos, carraspeó incomodo y enojado a ambas partes y al final suspiro con cansancio.− en mi defensa, no salí de la comisaria. – **Ok, Stiles aquí es cuando te callas.** Se levantó rápidamente y corrió con lo que sus cortas piernas le dieron en dirección a la oficina de su padre, el actual Sheriff de Beacon Hills, aunque a medio camino decidió simplemente devolverse y observar desde la distancia._

 _El joven−buenorro−de−ojos−misteriosos seguía ahí, ocultando una sonrisa con el dorso de su mano derecha pero la diversión centellando en sus ojos no podían engañar al pequeño Stiles._

− _Bueno chico, te dejaré ir con una advertencia – escuchó decir a su padre mientras conducía al joven a la entrada de la comisaria. Stiles, tan curioso como él solito, los siguió desde una distancia prudente, muy prudente. Era todo un espía. – no más conducir llevando alcohol ¿entiendes?_

− _Sí, señor. No volverá a pasar._

− _Eres un buen chico – El hombre rubio le regaló una suave sonrisa al joven y luego suspiró con resignación para volver a su oficina y posiblemente regañar a su pequeño diablillo por desobedecerlo._

 _Stiles, el buen espía, esquivó todos los obstáculos para no cruzarse con su padre, se escondió debajo del escritorio de la oficial que ejercía de recepcionista en el momento y con sus deditos regordetes le hizo una seña para que no hablara, ella divertida le correspondió el gesto._

− _Estúpido Peter –escuchó despotricar al joven que caminaba rápido a una camioneta algo vieja pero que no dejaba de ser bonita._

− _¡Espera!_

 _El joven se tapó los oídos, aturdido. Ok eso fue un poco raro, pensó Stiles._

− _¿Qué?_

− _Amm… yo… ammm…_

− _¿Qué? − repitió el joven, jugando con las llaves de su auto._

 _El pequeño Stilinski boqueó un par de veces antes de agitarse en su ropa hasta sacar lo que buscaba y empuñarlo en sus manitos extendidas hasta el adolescente que seguía mirándolo con chulería._

− _Para ti_

 _En un rápido movimiento, el pequeño niño estampó contra el pecho del contrario el objeto que llevaba en sus manitas hasta hace poco y salió corriendo recordando que aún tenía que aguantar el sermón de su padre. Si, fue por eso, no fue por la vergüenza, claro que no, él era un Stilinski, esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario._

− _¿Reese´s? – el susurro desconcertado del joven fue lo último que escuchó._


	2. 1 Tatuaje

**1\. Tatuaje.**

Sus sueños se convirtieron en la escapatoria de aquel mundo cruel en donde vivía: el que le quitó a su madre en una noche fría, dejándolo en medio del pasillo blanco donde pasaban las almas y en donde lloraban los vivos; solo, frágil… solo era un niño cuando ocurrió, también hizo de su padre una cascara que se consumía lentamente por el dolor, y convirtió a su mejor amigo en un hombre lobo.

Intentó darle forma a lo que le pasaba, pero cuando desistió y aceptó su nefasto destino y la impotencia de ser un mero espectador, decidió que al menos en sus sueños quería estar tranquilo, seguro y viviendo a plenitud lo que en su realidad no podía conseguir. Pero, como hasta entonces desde hace un año, aparecía ese hombre sombrío, duro y terco que era Derek Hale y le quitaba su aparente paz; le dejaba la cabeza llena de preguntas, que ya de por si en una persona normal causaría un gran dolor de cabeza. Por una vez, en mucho tiempo, deseó ser una _persona normal._

Repasó su vida hasta el momento mientras despejaba el nebuloso rastro de lo que por un momento creyó haber sido una pesadilla. Si Derek Hale se encontraba en ella, entonces debía serlo. Las preguntas comenzaron como una pequeña ventisca, para luego rodar por los rincones de su mente como una avalancha; no le daban tregua, y lo odiaba.

¿Por qué Derek Hale? ¿Realmente era él? ¿Por qué su mente estaba segura de que era él?

Una tras otra, iba creciendo, acumulándose, causándole una migraña insoportable, y sin darle paro a su curiosidad. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ni idea, ¿Por qué se sentía como si siguiera siendo ese niño de once años que no puede controlar el pulso de su corazón? una incógnita aún más inquietante, ¿Por qué seguía viendo la cara de ese joven? esa pregunta era aún peor. Nunca lo había visto, estaba seguro de ello, pero su mente solo tenía un nombre para el chico de sus sueños: Derek Hale.

¿Quería saber? Claro que sí.

− ¿Derek? −preguntó al blanco que adornaba el techo de su habitación.

−En realidad soy Erica. –le sorprendió la voz gatuna de la rubia. ¿Qué rayos tienen esos chuchos con asustarlo de esa manera? − Supongo que nuestro Alpha no deja ese hábito horrible de acechar adolescentes. –Continúo divertida la chica que ahora, gracias a la luna, se veía con claridad desde una de las esquinas de la estancia.

Enfundada en unos pantalones imposiblemente apretados, un escote perverso para una simple puberta y la clásica chaqueta de cuero de la manada, Erica lo miraba risueña. Claro, si no hay cuero no se es un buen hombre lobo. La rubia siguió mirándolo, sonriendo con colmillos incluidos. Erica, según parecía, siempre tuvo ese humor retorcido que el castaño no sabe si clasificar en impactante o desagradable. Aunque la chica en sí, no le caía mal.

−Erica... ¿Qué haces aquí?

− ¿No me preguntarás como entré? – preguntó la chica. Daba pasos lentos, divirtiéndose. El roce de sus mulos parecía incomodo, y sus pechos saludaban con timidez por el balanceo de cuerpo. ¡Ah! por eso le dice Catwoman en su mente. – ¡Vamos! Eso es lo divertido de esto. –insistió cuando lo único que recibió como respuesta de parte del otro fue una alzada de ceja. Mucha observación, tal vez una manía aprendida, pero se juró a si mismo controlarla, la mirada por supuesto. Sin darle el lujo al menor de los Hales de ser único y especial.

− ¿Qué haces aquí... –dijo Stiles −... viva?

Y como si fuera magia, el semblante de la joven cayó en vergüenza −uhm... sí, sobre eso, gracias... − dijo apenada. Stiles no tenía que ser un hombre lobo para saber que había algo que no concordaba. Primero, Erica, la gran Catwoman le estaba agradeciendo. ¡Vamos! Que la chica lo había noqueado de un golpe, podía darse el lujo de ser un poco escéptico, y segundo... ¿Por qué? −... digo, por salvarnos. –Agregó. Ok, eso tiene más sentido... o lo tendría si él supiera de que mierda está hablando Erica. ¿Lo de estar desquiciado vendrá con los genes lobunos?, haciendo memoria: ¿Peter? ¡Oh! más que loco, ¿Derek? Definitivamente, ¿Boyd, Isaac y Erica? Tenían lo suyo, ¿Scott...? ...Sip, ahí se iba su teoría al traste.

−Yo no hice nada. –dijo el castaño luego de salir de sus divagaciones mentales. ¡Bah! a quién engañaba, aún le daba vueltas al hecho de que Scott estaba defectuoso.

− ¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¿Estás bromeando? –La chica graciosa parecía no entenderle. Era él quien no entendía. –Espera... ¿no lo recuerdas?

− ¿Recordar qué?

Sus palabras habrían tocado una fibra en la chica pues sus ojos, grandes y saltones, como botones perfectamente cocidos a su carita de muñeca, solo reflejaban la confusión. Stiles recordaba muchas cosas, la muerte de su madre era una de ellas. Lo perseguía día y noche, e inevitablemente se culpaba desde hace seis años. Los ojos de Erica de cierto modo le recordaron a Claudia, esa mirada entre perdida por no saber que decir o culpable por debatirse si abrir la boca era lo correcto en ese momento. Comenzaba a cansarse de esa mirada.

−Nada. – dijo la chica, seguramente para cortarle la verborrea que estaba a punto de salir de él pero que solo se quedó en movimientos torpes de sus labios. Quería pensar que era eso, y no por la culpabilidad que era palpable en el rostro de Erica. _Algo iba mal._ –Solo recibe las _gracias_ con humildad, Batman.

− ¿De nada? – sonrió algo torpe. Lo mejor sería dejar pasar la falta de información, aunque se conocía muy bien para saber que tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de darse por enterado. –Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?, porque dudo mucho que solo hayas venido por eso ¿o me equivoco?

−Vaya, tan sutil como siempre –dijo Erica – Yo... bueno... quería hablar contigo.

Si. _Algo iba mal._ No era el simple hecho de que Erica estuviera ahí, parada frente a él viéndose vulnerable, con sus ojitos chocolates bañados en tristeza, con el rojo característico de sus labios casi inexistente por el constante jaleo que sus dientes decidieron hacer de ellos: primero los de abajo, mordisqueando un poquito, casi nada, la arista pomposa que por lo regular adorna sus sonrisas sórdidas. Le recordaba a su yo pequeño, cuando su padre lo regañaba por descubrirlo usando sus calzoncillos de máscaras y el mantel de navidad como la capa que terminaba su traje de superhéroe; también le recodaba a Isaac, recordaba haberlo visto hacer justo lo mismo en alguna ocasión, pero bueno, Isaac siempre le había parecido un bebé gigante, _muy gigante_. No era normal el crecimiento de Isaac ¿Ok? Él aún era un adolescente muy impresionable.

− ¿Hablar? –dijo el castaño −La última vez que hablamos mi cara estaba pegada al carburador de mi jeep.

−Yo... Si... lo siento. − ¿En serio, Erica? ¿Sonreirás en un momento como éste? Olviden lo de ojitos tristes, esa chica era una...

 _Demonios, contrólate Stiles, es horario para menores._

−Me dejaste en un contenedor de basura, Erica. – recalcó rematando con la ceja alzada. Iba en serio lo de dominar el _lenguaje cejal_.

−Realmente, lo siento. – él seguía viéndola sin cambiar de expresión, lo que posiblemente, y quiere creer que fue así, causó que Erica dejara su mueca burlona y se pusiera seria nuevamente. Si, definitivamente debía hacer de ese lenguaje su huella personal. Que le den a Derek Hale. Él lo necesita aún más. –En serio, lo siento. –dijo la rubia pareciendo realmente arrepentida.

Stiles suspiró rindiéndose.

−No pasa nada – dijo el castaño −aún sigo vivo.

Un silencio algo incomodo se puso sobre ellos. Stiles estaba casi seguro que Erica intentaba olfatearlo con disimulo en un intento por adivinar sus pensamientos u ¿olores?... esto de los hombres medio perros lo confundía demasiado.

Volteó un poco la vista y la fijó en la estantería que hasta hace poco se le dio por poner en su habitación. Estaba llena de libros de todo tipo, al menos los que hasta ahora poseía. Desde los románticos cursis que por un momento pensó en usar en su plan de diez años de conquista a Lydia Martin, hasta los que lo hacían parecer más lunático de lo normal, esos mohosos libros llenos de hechizos y símbolos que en ningún momento de su vida utilizaría pero que le daban esa ilusión de ser también un ente mágico. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba en realidad era él el normalito del grupo del que se rodeaba. ¡Qué rayos! hasta Lydia estaba desquiciada.

¡Wow! Ahí va otra vez. Su mente divagando sin rumbo.

Y antes de que su monólogo interno sobre sus teorías de porqué Derek Hale seria en realidad un mejor Batman que él, decidió romper el silencio, y aún sin mirar a Erica le preguntó. – ¿Está tu Alpha bien con que estés aquí?, no le caigo muy bien ¿sabes?

−No he hablado con él... desde que me fui. – eso era información nueva.

− ¿Desde qué te fuiste? –Preguntó Stiles, más por decir algo que por saber pues la pregunta era muy tonta. − Oh... las cosas no salieron bien ¿eh?

−No lo entiendo ¿sabes?, es decir, ¿Por qué nos dejó ir? ¿Por qué no fue por nosotros? –dijo la chica echándose a su lado en la cama. En un solo instante había pasado de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía la mirada de Erica pegada a la suya, lo miraba fascinado, casi como si estuviesen compartiendo secretos. Dedujo que la joven se sentiría aliviada de tener a alguien para hablar de esas cosas. _Las sobrenaturales_. La situación daba risa, parecía una de esas pijamadas de las que tanto escuchó hablar a algunas de sus compañeras en el instituto. ¿Era él la _Regina George_?

−Porque Derek Hale es un idiota. Ya deberías saber eso. –respondió intentando sacarse de encima a Erica un poco incomodo, la chica ya comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal jugando con su cabello, ahora un poco más largo, enredándolo en sus dedos regordetes. ¿En serio qué onda con _los perros_?

−Lo sé. –continuó la chica, aun intentando hacerle rizos en su pelo castaño −Digo, se sintió raro. Parecía como si no nos quisiera dejar ir, pero al último momento sólo... desistió. –agregó con el semblante de quien piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Erica era tan extraña. – No creo que quiera volver a vernos.

Stiles, quien hasta el momento estaba concentrado en pensar en Batman, cangrejos y en lo que utilizaría como chantaje para hacer que su viejo comiera vegetales, agudizó su oído en lo último dicho por la joven rubia, aunque eso no era más que un eufemismo para lo que realmente hizo, pegarse a las manos de Erica que no dejaban (y él también permitía, porque demonios ¡se sentía rico!) de revolotear por su medianamente corta, pero no por ello menos, abundante melena castaña. − ¿Vernos? –preguntó.

−A Boyd y a mí. Debe odiarnos.

− _Derek odia a todo el mundo –_ dijo Stiles riendo un poco al notar que por un breve instante las manos de la chica pararon con su tarea. Seguía sin verla, pero podía apostar su edición más antigua de Spiderman a que Erica lo mataba con la mirada. Así que ese era el efecto Alpha. Interesante. –Todo estará bien, ya verás que se le pasa y podrás hablar con él. _Espero_. –dijo el castaño susurrando lo último. –Es más, yo mismo haré que eso pase, te lo prometo.

El silencio cayó nuevamente, pero esta vez no era incomodo, era relajante hasta cierto punto, las manos de la joven volvieron a su tarea anterior y el castaño seguía elaborando un buen chantaje para usar con su padre.

Los toques de Erica se suavizaron, ya no era solo por joderlo (porque él estaba seguro que al principio era solo por eso), lo hacía suave, con delicadeza, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentían los mechones en sus dedos. Entonces, ella susurró. −Realmente me gustabas. –La risa suave de la chica le acobijó la piel y le revolvió las entrañas. Una declaración inocente soltada con tal violencia. Erica sin duda era única. Su Catwoman, _su hermanita_. Stiles siempre había querido tener hermanos, pero era más por la cuestión de que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo. Tenía a Scott, eso era una realidad, pero cuando se trataba del lobo novicio, este estaba detrás de Allison o simplemente no lo veía por semanas, como pasaba en la actualidad; se imaginó así mismo siendo parte de una numerosa familia, pero luego ese deseo desapareció con rapidez. Pensó que tener hermanos berrinchudos y molestos sería lo equivalente a tener una Erica, y _él ya tenía una Erica_. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió pavor cuando vio a ambos chicos, betas de Derek s _oyeltodopoderosoalpha_ Hale, amarrados al techo de ese sótano de espanto. Simplemente deseaba poder olvidar el suceso. Aun así, adoraba ser hijo único. –Lo dije en serio, me gustabas. Eres un buen chico, Batman.

−Tú también eres buena, Erica. –Ahora era él quien la acariciaba. Tranquilo, sin prisas, haciendo memoria si su padre estaría o no en la casa.

−Derek me rechazó. – **¡** _ **Dios Erica**_ **!** – Lo besé y me rechazó. − Si la chica notó su corazón latir en ira (aún no entendía el porqué, por cierto) lo dejó pasar. Era él quien quería matarla ahora. Estaban tan bien, dándose mimitos y eso.

− ¿Estás bien? – la pregunta sonó con más rudeza de lo que deseó.

Erica lo miró y sonrió quedito, como si le dijese que el secreto quedaría entre los dos −Sí, estoy bien. Realmente no es como que lo amara o algo así. Solo pensé que ahora que era linda podría hacer que alguien me quisiera... − dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros para rápidamente apoyar su melena rubia, la que guardaba sus planes macabros, en el hueco del cuello del castaño. − ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir que me quieran?... creo que me quedaré sola para siempre.

−Somos dos Catwoman, somos dos. –dijo el muchacho retomando las caricias.

Ya sin pensar en nada, por primera vez en la noche, paseó su mirada por la habitación, cuando pasó a la ventana se detuvo y suspiró. Si tenía que ser sincero, no era a Erica a quien hubiese deseado ver luego de haber pasado semanas de la locura en la que se encontraron envueltos.

* * *

Era mediodía del domingo cuando Scott, su hermano de otra madre, se le dio por pasarse por su casa desde lo pasado con Jackson y su lado reptil.

Se había quedado dormido, luego de esa extraña y un poco adorable charla que había mantenido con su amiga (si, ahora amiga), beta del único Alpha de Beacon Hills. Amanecieron en una posición de más extraña, con Erica babeándole el cabello y enredándole las piernas en el pecho. Aún no encontraba explicación para la aparente flexibilidad de la chica. Ella se había negado a irse en la madrugada, alegando que estaba lloviendo y... _¿Cómo eres tan cruel de arrojarme a la calle, Stiles?_ , por lo que no le quedó de otra que ofrecerle dormir en su cama mientras él pensaba en como acomodarse en el sofá del salón. Sin embargo, Erica es Erica, y cuando menos se lo esperó ya la tenía encima haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con sus ronquidos. Stiles siempre fue bueno con los animales, en especial los perros, pero esto ya era el colmo de lo absurdo. La rubia obstinada no lo soltaba y a él solo le tocó rendirse a su destino.

Otra de las razones que frenaron la ida de la chica, fue el desayuno (¿o almuerzo?). Había escuchado, de los propios labios de Erica, como ésta esperaba con ansias que él le cocinara, puesto que una vez mientras ella lo vigilaba por órdenes de Derek en los tiempos del Kanima (información que desconocía), había llegado a percibir el olor de, seguramente, uno de los famosos desayunos que le hacía a su padre cuando tenía que trabajar en la mañana. Por lo que la chica emocionada se había prometido así misma que lo persuadiría de que le sirviera de chef, aunque fuese una vez. Con persuadir se refería a obligar obviamente, así funcionaban las cosas con esos chuchos.

Y ahí estaban, atragantándose con el desayuno cuando el ruido de pisadas bajando con rapidez las escaleras les llegaron a sus oídos de humano. ¿Qué pasaba con los hombres lobo? ¿Les aterraban las puertas o qué?

− ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –dijo Scott mirando receloso a una Erica que solo tenía su atención en la comida.

−Yo también estoy _tan feliz_ de verte, McCall. –dijo ella aún sin mirarlo.

Stiles sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encarar a Scott y su falta de hermandad en el momento en que lo secuestraron y el moreno simplemente prefirió ir tras Jackson en vez de preguntar por él. A decir verdad, no quería tener esa conversación, él solía ignorar los problemas hasta que se fueran, pero sinceramente estaba harto de que las personas actuaran y no se preocuparan por si se llevaban por delante a unos cuantos. Necesitaba una explicación de parte de Scott. Y unas buenas disculpas.

− ¿Quieren parar los dos de una buena vez? – no había notado cuanto tiempo había estado debatiéndose si escuchar o no a su mejor amigo. Cuando se despabiló encontró a los dos lobos matándose a miradas.

− ¡Ella / Él empezó! - gritaron al unisonó como dos niños pequeños.

−Basta –dijo Stiles – En serio, déjenlo ya.

El ambiente se calmó, aunque aún podía sentir la tensión, lo estaba incomodando el silencio mortuorio que se traían esos dos al negarse a convivir. − ¿Qué pasa, Scott? –le preguntó mirando directamente al lobo que se había sentado junto a él aun apuñalando a Erica con la mirada.

−Quería hablar contigo.

− ¿Que es hoy? ¿El día de hablemos con Stiles?

−Estás enojado...

− ¡Claro que estoy enojado!

−Yo no sabía –dijo Scott apurado. – ¡lo juro!

−Ni siquiera pensaste que algo estuviese mal.

−Lo sé... y lo siento. – su carita de cachorrito arrepentido lo derritió... pero solo un poquito –tú eres mi hermano, yo... solo... lo siento.

Ah, ¿Cómo no perdonarlo? Pero bueno, él era Stiles. −Allison terminó contigo ¿verdad? - dijo mordaz sorprendiendo a los dos presentes por su tono repentino.

Scott pareció meditar un poco su respuesta, hacia caritas mientras pensaba, cada una más mona que la anterior. ¿Vendría eso con los genes de lobo? Nah lo dudaba, Scott siempre le causó ternura, pero que tal y si... ¿Derek haría lo mismo? ¡Oh! _madre luna_ déjame ver eso.

−No la he visto durante las vacaciones, ni siquiera sé si querrá hablar conmigo... − dijo al fin Scott −... ¿no sé, si _yo_ quiera hablar con ella? – preguntó más para sí − Sé que ella no es así, estoy seguro que no quería lastimar a nadie... y la entiendo, lo que le pasó y todo eso...

−Alto ahí, McCall− interrumpió tajante el castaño. Comenzaba a enojarse. Scott no podía estar hablando en serio. – si vienes a disculparte en su nombre es mejor que te vayas. –continuó. –Si está verdaderamente arrepentida por lo que ella y su familia hicieron entonces que sacuda sus piernas y pida perdón de frente.

−Stiles...

−Puedo entenderla Scott, nadie aquí es un santo, ni siquiera _tú_. – siguió el castaño sin dejar de mirar severamente al otro. – y la entiendo, realmente lo hago. Entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero también entiendo a Derek.

− ¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿A Derek? ¿Derek Hale, el que te odia? –preguntó Scott completamente incrédulo.

−Si Scott, lo estoy defendiendo.

− ¿Por qué?

−Bueno, no sé, tal vez por el simple hecho de que la maldita tía de Allison mató a toda su familia. – dijo Stiles. Su voz, a medida que hablaba, adquiría un tinte triste y sombrío. − Once personas, Scott. _Once inocentes_. – continuó. − Escucha, tal vez Derek no es la mejor persona... tal vez no es el mejor Alpha, pero los salvó a todos. − _Nos salvó a todos._ Pensó. – Ese hombre, a pesar de todo en lo que lo hemos metido, siguió buscando la manera de sacar tu trasero de muchos problemas. En serio no entiendo cómo es que no ha cumplido sus amenazas de arrancarnos la garganta.

−Tal vez tengas razón...

− ¡Por Dios, Scott!, mató a su psicópata tío para liberarte.

−Lo mató por poder. –rebatió el moreno con rapidez.

−Lo mató por la misma razón por la que tú lo traicionaste con Gerard. –repuso Stiles mirándolo serio. – Que, por cierto, asco de plan. – el rostro arrepentido en demasía del contrario le mostraron a Stiles que sus barreras prejuiciosas, con las que se pretendía defender, por fin habían cedido. Ese si era el Scott que conocía, el chico de mirada transparente que veía el lado bueno en todo lado.

Stiles miró de soslayo a Erica encontrando a la chica divertida por la situación. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, cansado de todo. Deberás que eran unos niños, ¿Cómo se los aguantaba Derek?

–Bueno… tienes razón. Nos ha sacado de muchos problemas, pero sigue siendo Derek, y _Derek odia a todo el mundo_.

− ¿Ves? No soy el único que piensa así. –dijo sonriendo Stiles en dirección de Erica.

−Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. –dijo la chica jocosa derrumbando por fin la tensión en el ambiente –Porque... _Derek odia a todo el mundo._

−Es divertida. –dijo Scott sonriendo.

− ¡Lo sé!

− ¿Estamos bien? −preguntó su mejor amigo.

−Ven acá. –sonrió el castaño mientras jalaba al otro para darle ese abrazo de oso que tanto se notaba en sus ojitos que anhelaba. –Tú también. – e igualmente Erica por supuesto.

Los apapachó a ambos durante un rato, mientras los otros dos se frotaban en él. _Muy raro._ Pero era un material provechoso de chantaje, no perdería la oportunidad.

− ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Stiles aun abrazando a Erica, notó la inseguridad de su mejor amigo sobre si decirle o no algo. Lo sabía por la forma de gusano en sal que adoptaba moviéndose de esa forma extraña que solo Scott conseguía hacer.

−Bueno...

− ¿Qué?

−Ya se están acabando las vacaciones y yo... bueno…

* * *

−Esto es una mala idea ¿por qué mierda siquiera se te pasó por la mente?, al menos dime que lo pensaste. –lanzó con rapidez Stiles al encontrarse a sí mismo y a los otros dos frente a un local de tatuajes, con su letrero de _abierto_ encendido en neón. ¿En serio que les pasaba a estos perros?

−No creo que sea tan malo. –se excusó Scott.

−Yo tampoco –apoyó Erica. La desgraciada estaba disfrutando muchísimo de todo. Al principio pensó que ella actuaba de esa forma porque tenía la loca teoría de que Derek ponía como regla primordial, para pertenecer a su manada, el tener actitud cool siempre. O de loco maniático. En su cabeza esos dos conceptos eran sinónimos. Pero con la conversación reciente que tuvo con la rubia y con la situación del momento, se pudo dar cuenta que el ADN lupino lo que había hecho en ella era darle una confianza abrumadora. Al parecer, Erica siempre había sido macabra, solo que antes no lo exteriorizaba.

−En serio ¿Por qué está ella aquí? - preguntó Scott un poco divertido. Si, al chico le comenzaba a agradar Erica.

−Estaba aburrida.

− _Estaba aburrida. –_ corroboró Stiles.

−Tienes suerte de ser divertida. –dijo Scott. –Andando.

El lugar olía a alcohol, cuero y terror (bueno, en realidad era él quien apostaba que apestaba a eso), las paredes eran obras de arte urbanas, desde colores chillones hasta el más intenso de los negros las adornaban, formando figuras grotescas y mensajes intimidantes, todo eso en contraste con un piso oscuro e impoluto. Definitivamente no era un lugar para un muchacho hiperactivo y flacucho como él, mucho menos para el adorable Scott McCall. Tal vez si para Erica.

En atención al cliente (¡Ja! Sí, claro) estaba una chica muy robusta, de piel canela y cabellera rizada, con los labios morados y la nariz perforada. Los miraba desconcertada y un poco divertida, como si fuese el matón de la escuela viendo a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. ¡Carne fresca!. ¿Se sentiría aburrida de ver a los mismos camioneros burdos, olorosos a cerveza alemana y madera húmeda? Tal vez sí... o solamente se burlaba de ellos y sus pubertos cuerpos.

− ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó ella.

Stiles sintió su espalda crujir del empujón que Scott, de los nervios que se mandaba (que vamos, no tenía que ser un hombre lobo para notarlo) le dio. ¿Y así pretendía hacerse un tatuaje?, Stiles lo miró mal, pero captó la idea y avanzó hasta quedar pegado al recibidor donde la chica ahora los veía aburrida.

−uhm... sí veras...

−Violeta.

−Si, Violeta... –comenzó Stiles. Él hubiese jurado que el nombre de la chica sería algo como Bellatrix Lestrange, ese sí que encajaba con ella. −... veras, mi amigo aquí, quiere hacerse un tatuaje.

− ¿En serio?

−Él dice que sí. ¿para qué arruinarle la ilusión? –el comentario del castaño pareció haber divertido un poco a la joven, quién de inmediato revisó una gran agenda y les dijo que esperaran un momento a que el artista se desocupara, que los atenderían en media hora.

− ¿Qué tal esto? – preguntó Stiles sosteniendo el dibujo de un lagarto gigante. − ¿no? muy pronto, sí. - se respondió a sí mismo al verle la cara de desaprobación a Scott.

Había pasado ya los treinta minutos que la chica les había hecho esperar, los recibió un hombre macizo, calvo y lleno de tatuajes, y a pesar de la apariencia de pandillero, el hombre era bastante afable. Les ofreció a él y a Erica acomodarse en el sofá de cuero negro que adornaba la pequeña habitación en donde solo faltaban minutos para oír a Scott chillar como nena (en palabras de Erica). Los tres ahora se conocían un poco más, tontearon en esos treinta minutos en un intento por afianzar la confianza. Aunque eso se dio gracias a que Erica era muy abierta y risueña, y que Scott era un cachorrito. Por lo que esta vez no hubo problemas de convivencia e incluso Stiles sospechaba que Erica rondaría más a menudo por su círculo social.

− ¿Por qué dos bandas? ¿Qué significa? –preguntó la rubia curiosa.

−Realmente no mucho. –respondió Scott.

− ¿Entonces porque torturas a tu piel? –preguntó apurado el castaño. A veces no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza del lobo. –Se supone que un tatuaje debe significar algo. Al menos el primero.

−El hacerme el tatuaje ya significa algo. –repuso el chico.

−Es cierto. –dijo el machote que apuñalaría la piel de Scott repetitivamente con una pequeña aguja. –En la antigüedad muchas civilizaciones tomaban el tatuaje como _rito del iniciado._

− ¿Rito del iniciado? –preguntó Erica interesada.

−Sí, el tatuaje no es solo una marca, es la experiencia de un novicio que está listo para tomar una gran responsabilidad. –dijo el hombre acomodando el brazo de su mejor amigo. –Digamos que es como una celebración de mayoría de edad. El individuo en cuestión pasará a ser visto por la comunidad como un _adulto_. –concluyó.

− ¿Ves? Si tiene significado. –dijo Scott sonriendo.

−A claro, créele al sujeto que está literalmente cubierto de tatuajes. –dijo Stiles con una ceja alzada. –Sin ofender.

* * *

El verano había terminado, y con ello sus vacaciones por lo que era lógico que ahora corriera por toda la casa buscando una toalla. Se le había hecho tarde, y al estar acostumbrado al descanso eterno se le olvidó activar la alarma de su móvil. Por lo que ahora, mientras piensa como rayos llegará a tiempo a la primera clase del día sin verse como idiota (Harris por dios, mal plan para comenzar el semestre) buscaba por todos los rincones de su hogar una bendita toalla o lo que le sirviera para secarse.

Se supone que en una casa normal los objetos de aseo personal deberían estar en el baño, o en su cuarto como defecto, pero solo eran él y su padre, quien trabajaba día y noche, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas y estaba claro que el ser ordenado no era muy lo suyo.

Terminó en la cocina (muy inteligente Stiles), no tenía muchas esperanzas en hallar nada, pero ya había recorrido los demás espacios de la casa, solo le quedaba rezar por encontrar cualquier trapo que le pudiese ser de utilidad.

Revisó cada cajón, pero como sospechó no encontró nada. Sacó el cereal para ponerlo en la isla de la cocina (no estaba de más prepararse, tampoco es que le quedara mucho tiempo precisamente), y procuró coger un plato hondo en donde echarlos cuando se dispusiera a desayunar justo después de la ducha claro. Un brillo inusual le llamó la atención, era muy tenue, en lo último de los platos, pero ahí estaba. Puso el plato en la isla y metió su cabeza de lleno al cajón. Nunca había visto algo así en todas las veces que había abierto esa gaveta. Metió la mano y se estiró un poco (bueno mucho) hasta que por fin lo tomó entre sus manos. Un libro viejo, de pasta dura y cocida, verdoso y luminoso, aunque no sabía si por el moho o porque realmente era de ese color. En hermosas letras góticas bañadas en oro rezaba la frase "ARS GOETIA". Que él recuerde nunca había visto el libro, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto aquel título en internet. Se encogió de hombros y subió corriendo a su habitación con libro en mano. Lo arrojó a su cama sin mucha ceremonia y se dispuso a ir al baño para ducharse. Ya luego le echaría una miradita, primero debía prepararse, y esas virutas de brillo en sus manos que le dejó el libro comenzaban a molestarle, no iría de esa manera a la escuela.

Primer día en el instituto y ya lo estaba sufriendo. Al profesor Harris le pareció fascinante el hacer un examen sorpresa (¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?!). Aunque para su fortuna se sabía todas las respuestas, un punto para su mente hiperactiva. La cuestión es que este semestre solo compartiría una clase con Scott: Arte, todos los viernes. Lo cual lo alegraba, pues ya no tendría que calarse solo el genio de su profesor cada vez que rompían con él. Dos clases con Erica los miércoles, el resto de su horario era una mierda. Compartía clase con Isaac y Jackson casi todo el tiempo, aunque daba gracias a la luna que ninguno de los dos se presentó. Por lo que su día estuvo plagado de él molestando a Danny (algo positivo) y esquivando las indirectas directas que le lanzaba Harris. Erica y Scott se le unieron en el almuerzo, en donde la chica solo sabia meterse con Scott por algo que pasó seguramente en una de las clases que compartían pero que él desconocía (¡Fantástico!), se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero sus amigos supieron como incluirlo en la conversación, y luego de unos cuantos chismes y demás, se enteró que Lydia tampoco había asistido a clase y que nadie sabía nada de Allison. En ese punto no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo, que impasible parecía llevar bien la noticia. Erica se despidió de ellos, luego de sonada la campana final, declarando que tenía mucho que estudiar pues debía ponerse al día con lo que se perdió cuando se fue de la manada.

− ¿Crees que deberíamos ir con Derek? –preguntó de pronto Scott.

− ¿Ah? ¿Derek? ¿Por qué? –Dijo Stiles confundido mirando la seña que su hermano de otra madre le hacía a su brazo – ¡Ah! la horrible marca. –recordó.

El día de ayer cuando los tres se subieron al Jeep de Stiles notaron como el tatuaje del lobo (y si, Erica tenía razón, Scott chilló como nena) se desvanecía lentamente mientras el chico suplicaba porque parara. Stiles había estado feliz de verla desaparecer, era horrible a sus ojos y había sido un gasto innecesario.

− ¡Oye!

−No sé, ¿Por qué Derek?

−Oh, ¿tal vez porque tiene un enorme triskel en la espalda?

Stiles paró de acomodar su mochila y lo miró mal. −Sabes, me sorprende que sepas esa palabra, estoy orgulloso de ti. – río jocoso. −Ok. Ok. – agregó riendo al ver al lobo fruncir el ceño. –Pues no sé, ¿estás listo para verlo? –preguntó.

−Tarde o temprano tendré que verlo ¿o no?

−Si eso es cier... −Su vista comenzó a nublarse un poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba seguro que vomitaría en medio de aquel pasillo lleno de adolescentes.

− ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su amigo.

−Si... solo... −susurró el castaño agarrándose la cabeza. −... me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo.

− ¿Seguro?

−Si... −confirmó Stiles. −Sí, seguro.

−Bueno, ¿me acompañarás?

−uhm... Debo ir a comprar para la cena de hoy, papá sigue sin comer las verduras, ese hombre creé que no me doy cuenta. –dijo. –Pero puedo alcanzarte allá.

Scott asintió suavemente mientras seguía viéndolo algo preocupado.

− ¿Crees que dejará algún día ese lugar? –soltó de repente el joven lobo. –Ya sabes, dejar de pasearse por ahí.

−Realmente estoy convencido de que ese hombre es un masoquista de primera. –dijo Stiles. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido igual que como había llegado y su visión se compuso de la nada. Solo a él le pasaban cosas raras. –Mira que estar en esa casa, donde ocurrió todo... lo malo. –continuó. –En fin, nos veremos allá.

* * *

Verduras, verduras, verduras...

Recorrió los pasillos del supermercado con aquel extraño mantra rondando en su mente. La realidad es que lo de comprar para la cena era una vil excusa, aunque aún no sabía si era para procesar la disculpa de Scott o para retrasar la visita a Derek. Ah, ya no quería pensar en él. Desde que había aparecido, el menor de los Hales solo sabia darle problemas a su cabeza.

Para empezar, siempre tuvo la incógnita sobre cómo rayos supo que ese joven corpulento con cara de huraño que se mostró cual espectro en mitad del bosque mientras él y Scott buscaban un inhalador era Derek. Recordaba haber escuchado desde el radio de la patrulla de su padre sobre el trágico incidente que destrozó a la familia Hale hace seis años, pocos meses después de la muerte de su madre, pero nunca fue cercano al círculo familiar del moreno, ni siquiera era un conocido. Y ciertamente su curiosidad lo había llevado a hurgar en los archivos de su padre, pero estos solo le brindaron información muy limitada del "accidente", no había fotos ni dibujos hablados de los sobrevivientes, supuso en ese entonces que fue para proteger a los que fueran los _restos_ del fatídico día. Los que vieron a su familia sucumbir entre las llamas, los que solo querían estar en paz luego de lo ocurrido. Por lo que el reconocer al joven lo descolocó un montón, aunque lo que vino después de ello era la razón por la que creía últimamente que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

No era un misterio que el joven Hale alterara corazones con solo existir, él mismo lo admitía, Derek era un bombón. Cabellos oscuros peinados de tal forma que parecía no esforzarse en ello haciéndolo lucir genial, torso espartano, abdominales de muerte, piernas gruesas y fibrosas, _suculentas_ seria la palabra si tuviera que definirlas, y con un aura de peligro que solo lo hacía más atrayente. Stiles no era ciego. Pero ese era justo el problema.

Siempre pensó que terminaría casado con alguien como Lydia. Bueno, él sabía que eso era un caso perdido pero los sueños eran gratis y él no los desperdiciaba. La chica era hermosa, lista y tenía carácter. Desde el primer momento en que la vio pensó que era fabulosa, el problema, además del hecho de que al parecer la Martin tenía malos gustos para los chicos y su obvio fracaso al acercarse para hacerle conversación, era algo que siempre lo frenaba en sus ensoñaciones de su futuro perfecto al lado de la diosa pelirroja. Lydia nunca le hizo sentir nada. Al menos no como él quería.

La admiraba, ¿Quién no lo haría? Lydia parecía levitar mientras caminaba y llevaba consigo ese aire imposible que ponía loco a más de uno... o una (estaba convencido de que Stephani, la chica morena que se sentaba delante suyo en clase de Matemáticas, estaba loquita por la hija de los Martin, aunque lo negara a los cuatro vientos) sin embargo, nunca la deseo. A decir verdad, no recordaba haberle dado la segunda pasada de vista a alguien, ni siquiera por curiosidad. Se había probado a sí mismo (y luego de una ardua búsqueda en internet) sobre el hecho de posiblemente ser asexual, y duro unos años de paz aceptando su situación y engañando (aunque no se sentía para nada mal) a Scott diciéndole lo perdido que estaba por la chica. Pero entonces (porque su vida no podía ser fácil, no señor) llegaba este hombre de la nada y le amenazaba con arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes, literalmente y no de una forma sexual.

Y ahí vamos otra vez. Derek _jodido_ Hale.

¿Por qué _la madre luna_ se ensañaba con él? (si, los libros de "magia" le ampliaban el vocabulario). Como si ya no fuese lo suficientemente malo, el hecho de saber que no terminaría con la Martin (ni en sus sueños al perecer, pues desde hace noches los invadía otra persona), no, tenía que traerle a Derek Hale y causarle estragos en el cuerpo. Estaba feliz con no estar familiarizado con las famosas hormonas adolescentes, ahora parecía un volcán en erupción cada que se acordaba del menor de los Hale, que era básicamente todo el tiempo. Aunque él seguía creyendo que no le gustaba, que solo era Derek siendo Derek y que su cuerpo simplemente se saturó con los niveles de sensualidad que le brotaba al hombre por los poros. Solo era eso, una reacción normal a su edad, nada más.

− ¿Disculpa? –saltó un poquito por la impresión. Volteó a la derecha y se topó con unos ojos grandes y brillosos que lo miraban con curiosidad. La chica sonreía un poco como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento y se regodeara con lo extraños que eran.

− ¿Sí?

−Podrías, por favor... −dijo la chica haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha. Hasta ahora caía en que estaba bloqueando el estante de los caramelos.

− ¡Oh! Claro. –dijo Stiles dándose vuelta y pasándole un paquete gigante de ositos de gomita, el que estaba en toda la cima. –Toma.

−Gracias – ella lo miró por un momento, el suficiente tiempo para darle a su mente hiperactiva el placer de repararla. Tenía el cabello negro, un tono más oscuro que el de Derek, casi como la oscuridad misma, cayéndole como una cortina lisa en todo lo largo y ancho de su espalda, con un lindo e infantil flequillo recto cubriéndole la frente. Era menudita y pequeña, aunque lo sabía disimular muy bien, media tal vez (según sus cálculos) unos cuatro centímetros más que Lydia. Llevaba una blusita de tirantes sencilla con el color negro contrastándole la piel fantasmagórica, la parte inferior de su cuerpecito cubierto por una falda de holanes que parecía que volaba con cada movimiento que hacía, las piernas le terminaban en unas sandalias de tacón oscuras con los pies al aire revestidos con unas medias de red. Sus labios eran voluptuosos y pálidos como los de un muerto. Sus uñas eran largas, _como garras_ , pintadas en negro. Y sus ojos, lo que más destacaba de su ser, eran tan profundos y sombríos. Por un momento sintió un frio correrle la columna. –Pensé que los adolescentes preferían las frituras. –dijo.

−Bueno, nunca está demás alimentarse bien.

−Eso es cierto.

−En realidad, es por mi padre. – agregó Stiles. Sentía la necesidad de seguir hablando con la extraña y eso no le gustaba para nada. Él no solía ser tan abierto y soltar cosas de su vida, mucho menos a desconocidos. Y ahí estaba, hablando como si nada, regalando información.

− ¿Tu padre?

−Sí, debe cuidarse y odia hacerlo. Es como un niño.

−Me imagino. –dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es muy adorable. –continuó. –El que te preocupes por tu padre, digo.

−Bueno, es mi padre. Es normal.

−Sí, lo es. –su voz de repente cayó unos tonos más abajo, entre melancolía y una extraña añoranza. –Eres un buen chico...

−Stiles, mi nombre es Stiles. –Dijo el castaño –Bueno, realmente no es mi nombre... −siguió. −Ya sabes muchas...

−Zetas... ¿cierto? –interrumpió la morocha dejando al joven asombrado y un poco temeroso. No tenía un buen presentimiento de ese encuentro casual pero su cuerpo se negaba a irse del lugar. – ¡Vaya!, le acerté. – dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez de una forma abierta. –Sabes Stiles, hace unos momentos pase por la librería y... − se removió un poco buscando con desespero en el bolso que hasta ahora notaba sobre sus hombros delicados, y haciendo maniobras con la bolsa de gomitas, la tiraba y la recogía en el aire con su mano izquierda. _Rara_. −... sí, aquí está, toma.

−No, yo no... −Stiles vio con algo de pena el libro entre sus manos. ¿Qué rayos con esa conversación? Todo era muy raro.

−Tranquilo, está bien. – dijo ella nuevamente sonriendo. –Se que tú le darás mejor uso que yo.

−Gracias, yo... en verdad... − dijo el castaño con vergüenza viendo sus pies como lo más fascinante del momento − ¿Gracias...? – se encontró solo de repente en el pasillo con un libro de cocina en la mano, el carito de la compra a un lado y unas intensas ganas de probar ositos de gomita.

Si. Se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

Scott era una persona que no podía jactarse de su inteligencia, pero no era estúpido. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era meterse, literalmente, a la boca del lobo. Pero debía arreglar las cosas con _su hermano_.

En su mente esperaba que esa historia de "somos hermanos" no se le haya olvidado al lobo experimentado y le ablande un poquito el corazón. Tanto como sea posible, si podía salir de esa casa en ruinas con vida se cambiaba el apellido a Hale.

La casa (más bien lo que quedaba de ella) estaba prácticamente igual, la misma madera podrida, el pasto sin arreglar y ese olor a quemado que le causaba dolor al recordar las palabras de Stiles. _Once personas Scott. Once inocentes._

Stiles tenía razón, tal vez si había sido prejuicioso y muy cauteloso con el hombre lobo, pero es que también tenían que entenderlo a él, no podía permitir que matarán a Jackson, ni a su madre, ni a Allison, nunca se lo perdonaría a pesar de todo. Además, la mayoría del tiempo parecía que a Derek le molestaba el solo hecho de respirar su mismo aire. Bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero es que el lobo mayor era un amargado y parecía el villano la mayor parte de la historia.

−Derek... −susurró al ver al hombre parado frente a él, con esa pose de "te mataré" que siempre usaba con ellos. Que siempre usaba con todos.

− ¿Qué quieres Scott? –Bramó Derek cruzado de brazos. − ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¿A decirme lo mal Alpha que soy? O ¿tal vez a hacerme ver como un estúpido al no saber nada sobre tus ridículos planes?

−Entiéndeme, no podía decírtelo, él amenazó a mi madre. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

−No lo sé... ¿Confiar en mí? – la mirada dolida del lobo mayor le hizo despejar todas las dudas de si debía o no ofrecer disculpas. Había sido un idiota. Derek no haría nada para dañarlos, pero él no dudo ni un segundo en utilizarlo. Se sentía de lo peor.

−Derek...

−Lárgate, Scott.

−Derek, por favor, hablemos. –dijo el joven mientras el otro alzaba una ceja en escepticismo. –Está bien, al menos escúchame ¿sí? –continuó Scott. –Yo, de verdad, no sabía lo que la mordida significa para ti, yo... sólo... intentaba salvar a mi madre. Si estuvieses en mi lugar ¿no lo harías? –se explicó el joven. –En verdad, lo siento.

Derek lo miró duramente largos minutos, Scott no lo culpaba ¿Cómo confiar en él luego de lo que pasó?, ciertamente él no lo haría. A pesar de lo que Stiles creyera, él no era alguien que no desconfiara, también podía llegar a sentir repelús por alguien, por lo que no le extrañó la reacción del hombre.

Derek era alguien que había sufrido mucho para sus escasos años de vida, tuvo que ver como su novia (la loca) quemaba a toda su familia sin poder hacer nada, y él va y lo primero que hace es traicionarlo. No fue buena ida ir a verlo.

El suspiro cansado del mayor lo sacó de su miseria y con una escueta mirada le dio paso libre por la mansión quemada.

− ¿Estás viviendo aquí otra vez? –preguntó Scott viendo a su alrededor mientras el otro lo guiaba a unas sillas a un lado de la habitación.

−No. –contestó Derek.

Ah. Todo un conversador.

− ¿Y? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?, has venido a pedir ayuda ¿no es así? –le soltó de repente el lobo mayor descolocándolo. ¿Era tan obvio?

−Vine a disculparme –dijo Scott sentándose frente al hombre. – Y por ayuda también. –continuó poniendo ojitos sacándole a Derek un "por supuesto" muy bajito y hastiado. –Bueno, me hice un... −señaló el joven su brazo. −... pero se borró. Quería saber, ¿Cómo mantienes el tuyo?

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos momentos. Derek cerró los ojos al escuchar al Jeep de Stiles acercarse y los abrió cuando el adolescente se adentró con prisa manoteando en el aire. Eso hizo sonreír un poco a Scott.

− ¡Ya estoy aquí! –gritó Stiles respirando a bocanadas. –Ok. Ya estoy bien.

Derek susurró algo que ni siquiera con su mejorada audición Scott logró descifrar y se dispuso a verlo. −Déjame ver –dijo el hombre poniendo sus ojos Alpha. _**Engreído**_ , Pensó. –si ya veo, son dos bandas ¿cierto? –Scott asintió. − ¿Qué significa?

−No lo sé, uhm... solo es algo que tracé con los dedos.

− ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

− ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra tatuaje?

−Marcar algo. –irrumpió Stiles guiñando el ojo. Ambos lobos lo miraron extrañados. Su amigo era un bicho raro.

−Bueno, eso es en tahitiano. −corroboró el joven lobo –En samoano significa herida abierta. –continuó. –sabía que quería tatuarme al cumplir los dieciocho. Siempre he querido uno. Solo que decidí hacerlo ahora porque sería como una recompensa.

− ¿Por qué? –preguntó Derek viéndolo fijamente.

Scott intercambió su mirada de Derek a Stiles por un momento, suspiró y continuó.

−Por no llamar a Allison todo el verano, aunque en realidad quería hacerlo. A veces fue difícil no hacerlo. Quería darle el espacio que ella quiere. Ahora cuatro meses después... aún duele. Es como...

−Una herida abierta. –irrumpió nuevamente Stiles, con la voz baja y suave.

−Si...

Derek suspiró algo divertido (o eso le había parecido. Aunque no culpaba al hombre de encontrar su problema adolescente hilarante) agarrando un soplete. Ay no. −El dolor va a ser peor de lo que has sentido.

− ¡Ah! qué bueno. –escuchó decir a Stiles.

−Hazlo. –dijo el joven convencido.

Derek encendió el aparato y lo miró con la burla destellándole en los ojos. Olviden lo de pobrecito Derek, **el tipo era el demonio mismo** , Pensó. − ¡Wow! Eso... es demasiado para mí, así que es la señal para que me vaya. Los espero afuera. –dijo Stiles intentando huir de la escena.

Derek lo agarró de la cintura y lo devolvió a donde estaba. Aunque palpó más de lo debido a ojos de Scott. Vaya. −No. –dijo Derek –Tú vas a sostenerlo.

−Ay por Dios. –la voz de su amigo fue lo último que escuchó antes del intenso dolor.

* * *

Lo vio abrir los ojos abruptamente mientras, seguramente, su mente se aclaraba. Demonios, eso había sido intenso. Por estas razones Stiles creía que los tatuajes eran el demonio.

−Bueno, diría que se ve permanente ahora. –dijo el castaño acercándose a su mejor amigo quien se inspeccionaba el brazo.

−Si... −Scott se levantó de la silla y se puso el suéter que había abandonado para la ocasión. Caminaron a la salida de lo que fue esa mansión. –Necesitaba algo permanente. Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, todo ha cambiado tan deprisa. Todo es tan... efímero.

− ¿Has estado estudiando?

− ¡Sip!

−Bien.

Ambos rieron un poco.

−Pintaste la puerta... −dijo de repente Scott. Stiles no lo había notado, con lo apurado que iba cuando llegó realmente no le dio mucha importancia, pero ahora que se fijaba bien, Scott tenía razón. −... ¿Por qué pintaste la puerta? –insistió su amigo mirando al lobo mayor.

Percibió la tensión en los hombros de Derek cuando los volteó a ver. Algo iba mal. −Ve a casa Scott.

− ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué solo un lado? –continuó el interrogatorio el lobo joven.

La atmosfera se tornó pesada y cruda. No otra vez. Ya habían salido de un lio para meterse en otro. Scott de repente sacó sus garras y comenzó a arañar la puerta con furia y desconcierto.

− ¡Scott! –escuchó a Derek gritar resignado.

−Qué rayos...

− ¿Qué es? –preguntó el joven lobo.

−No lo sé. –respondió el mayor. –Nunca había visto algo así.

− ¿Qué está pasando, Derek? ¿Qué no nos estás diciendo?

− ¡No lo sé, Scott! –grito Derek ya cansado. –Cuando llegué esta mañana ya estaba allí.

−Pues es una clara declaración de intenciones. –interrumpió la batalla de mirada el castaño, viendo con recelo el símbolo plasmado en la rustica puerta que se alzaba imponente ante él. Esto no le gustaba nada.

−Solo... vayan a casa.

− ¡No pensabas decirnos! –acusó Scott al mayor.

− ¡¿Y qué querías que dijera si no sé qué mierda es?!

Stiles haciendo caso omiso a los otros dos, se acercó lentamente al dibujo, lo trazó con los dedos y su vista se nubló por segunda vez en el día (o bueno, noche, porque ya había oscurecido). No, no era nebulosa, eran palabras, nombres, podía verlas encima de cada línea. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¡¿Por qué podía verlo?!. Sentía su cuerpo zumbar, como si la electricidad lo cruzara entero. No entendía nada, y prefería no saber nada.

−...tiles... Stiles... ¡Stiles!

La voz de Derek despejó su visión y ahora sí que pudo ver las palabras y los trazos más claro. − ¿Si...?

− ¿Estás bien? - preguntó su amigo.

−Si... −dijo Stiles. −...es solo que creo que este Hexagrama lo he visto en algún lado.

− ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó el joven lobo.

− ¿Qué lo he visto en algún lado?

−No, lo otro. ¿Hexa−qué?

−Hexagrama. –dijo un poco molesto. –Diablos Scott, eres tú quien ha estado estudiando.

−Jamás había visto algo como eso y mucho menos sabía que se llamaba así.

− ¿No?... la biblia... la estrella de David... ¿nada? –preguntó desconcertado el castaño. Volteó su mirada y miró esperanzado al lobo más grande. No podía estar volviéndose loco. –tú... ¿tampoco? - le preguntó a Derek. El hombre negó suavemente con la cabeza. –Bueno, el caso es que estoy seguro que se llama así, debí haberlo visto alguna vez mientras investigaba, ya saben, cuando intentábamos buscar una forma en la que Jackson no nos matará a todos en su forma de lagarto. –dijo quitándole peso al asunto.

− ¿Y qué es? –esta vez la pregunta vino de Derek, quien cautelosamente se puso detrás del joven humano.

−No lo sé con exactitud, es solo... ¿ves estos símbolos de aquí? –dijo al aire sintiendo el aliento cálido del lobo más grande acariciándole el cabello y una de sus manos apoyada en su cintura. Estaba tan mareado y abrumado por lo que veía que no podía distinguir qué mano era y mucho menos preguntarse por qué estaban tan juntos. –Aire... Agua... ¿Tierra?... Fuego... −susurró tocando cada línea que nombraba −esto no sé qué significa, no recuerdo haberlo visto. Y yo sí que recuerdo muchas cosas. –Continuó palpando unas letras deformadas y de un aspecto muy extraño ¿era algún idioma humano? –No parece nada bueno. –concluyó separándose de la puerta y de Derek quien pareció ajeno a su acción de hace tan solo unos segundos.

− ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Scott serio al hombre lobo.

−No es su problema. Descubriré lo que es y lo aniquilaré.

−Bueno Derek, no es por matar tu entusiasmo asesino, pero no sé si has notado estos pequeños detalles: primero, no tienes idea de que es, por tanto ¿Dónde empezarás a buscar? y Segundo, no tienes una manada, señor Alpha. ¿Por qué todo lo quieres hacer solo? –le recriminó Stiles.

−No es tu problema, Stiles. –dijo con dureza en su tono el mayor. Ah, odiaba tanto eso. Derek siempre, desde que lo conocía, había sido así. Le jodía mucho que no confiara en ellos. _Que no confiara en él_.

−Bien. – aceptó el adolescente. –Vámonos Scott, dejemos al idiota solo.

− ¡Espera! – escuchó a su amigo. Ay no. –Te ayudaré.

− ¿Qué? –preguntó el castaño. Esto no podía ser verdad. –No tienes idea de lo que puede ser ¿Qué rayos les pasa a los dos?

−Eras tú quien dijo que entendía las razones de Derek. Quiero confiar en eso.

−Decir que entiendes a alguien no significa que estarás de acuerdo en ayudarlo en cualquier estupidez. – repuso Stiles. – ¡Ay por Dios! Son uno para el otro. Me largo.

Salió echando humo de esa casa. Lo último que le faltaba porque le sucediera era que Scott le diera la espalda. Vale, que él le insistió al chico disculparse con Derek. Pero él era primero que Derek. ¿Qué seguía ahora? que le dijeran que tenía poderes y así. ¡Ay por favor!

− ¡Stiles! –gritó su amigo al momento de agarrarlo por el brazo. Él solo quería llegar a casa, tal vez pedir una pizza aprovechando que su viejo estaba trabajando (ni loco lo haría con el hombre ahí) y dormir como hace tiempo no lo hace.

− ¡Suéltame! –bramó Stiles. El retumbar de árboles cayendo y tonar de los cuervos los dejó estáticos a ambos, y a Derek quien se acercaba a ellos por la conmoción. Nadie dijo nada durante largos segundos esperando lo desastroso. Sus vidas últimamente funcionaban así, por lo que le extrañó no estar en el suelo a causa del tacleo de alguna criatura loca − ¿Qué fue eso? – el silencio se rompió con el fluir de su voz. Si, esto pintaba mal.

−No escucho nada raro. –dijo Scott.

−No huele a nada, debe ser algún leñador de la zona. –corroboró Derek asintiendo.

Su amigo aprovechó la ocasión para girarlo y mirarle mientras susurraba. −Stiles, por favor. –le rogó. –Ayúdanos en esto ¿sí?, te necesitamos.

−Él no me necesita.

−Yo te necesito. –afirmó el joven lobo. –Por favor...

Suspiró con cansancio. ¿Llegaría el día en que no caería por los ojitos de Scott?, comenzaba a pensar que en el fondo el moreno era un manipulador. −Está bien. Pero si es algo realmente peligroso, traerás tu trasero peludo de chucho conmigo y renunciaremos a esta estupidez enseguida.

−Bien. –dijo Scott alegre. Casi podía ver su cola agitándose. –uhm... Derek...

−Te mantendré informado si algo ocurre.

− ¿Y cómo harás eso? ¿Eh, Chico grande? ¿Allanarás nuevamente mi habitación? –picó Stiles al mayor alzando una ceja. Oh si, era hora de ponerlo en práctica con el experto.

Derek lo miró con gracia y acercándose lentamente, tanto como para llegar a rozar la frente del castaño con la suya. −Llamaré a Scott. –dijo pausado mientras agitaba un celular en su mano derecha.

−Insoportable.

Si, definitivamente no le gustaba Derek Hale.


	3. 2 Esto es Beacon Hills

**2\. Esto es Beacon Hills**

 **..**

 _No es su problema. Descubriré lo que es y lo aniquilaré._ ¡Y una mierda!

Derek Hale no tenía ni idea.

Stiles sabía. Siempre lo supo y en efecto no le hicieron caso.

Todo se puso feo.

Llevaba corriendo alrededor de una hora, sus piernas ya no daban más y su respiración comenzaba a fallarle. Era el blanco de algo que no identificaba, en una noche de luna nueva. El sonido de las hojas que pisaba le ambientaba la carrera.

Desde hace unos meses su vida se había reducido a eso: escapar. Cada vez que salían victoriosos de un problema sobrenatural, llegaba el bicho de la semana y lo arruinaba todo. Bueno, tal vez exagera un poco, pero es que, con los Argent, el Kanima y Matt, y el tío psicópata de Derek, pues Stiles había tenido suficiente como para diez años. No es que le molestaran las cosas sobrenaturales, a decir verdad, disfrutaba mucho de las investigaciones de seres mitológicos, y en la mayoría de los casos le ayudaban a calmar un poco su hiperactividad. El problema radicaba en las cosas sobrenaturales malas. _Las que solo querían matarlo._ Por lo que encontrarse a media noche corriendo por el bosque, definitivamente no era el plan que tenía en mente cuando salió de la biblioteca luego de una sesión de estudios intensa. Se había prometido a si mismo que este sería su año, por lo que debía ponerse al día en muchas cosas de la escuela, asimismo la ayuda que le había prometido a Scott la noche de la semana pasada lo tenía bastante ocupado y sin mucho tiempo para descansar.

Pero como siempre, él tenía razón.

¿Se lo esperaba? Por supuesto que sí, aunque nunca pensó que lo feo llegaría tan rápido y recaería en él.

Todo iba bien hasta que cruzó por las puertas del edificio esa noche. Y ahora estaba corriendo, y corriendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con Derek, este persuadió a Scott para hacer rondas de vigilancia por todo el área que componía al pequeño pueblo _(y porque no, para prevenir también, en los alrededores más cercanos)_ con el fin de poder encontrar algún olor extraño que les ayudara en algo con la investigación de la criatura _(los tres estaban convencidos de que no era casualidad el hecho de encontrar pintada aquella puerta)_ , por lo que Stiles había pasado la mayoría de sus días con Erica, la chica aún no hablaba con Derek, por lo que decidió ayudar desde la distancia.

Los días fueron tranquilos y sin ningún percance destacable más que las tareas y lecciones que le dejaban en el instituto. Había transcurrido sus noches en vela buscando cualquier información que le pudiera ser útil y les diera chance de prepararse para lo que venía, en compañía de Erica, quien iba todas las tardes luego de la escuela a la casa Stilinski y se quedaba para la cena.

Extrañamente, Stiles se sentía cálido cuando veía la cabellera rubia rebotar de impaciencia mientras él acomodaba los platos en la pequeña isla que tenía en su cocina. Erica era una compañía fabulosa, divertida y muy risueña, sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa con su singular sentido del humor, el cual se basaba en hacer chistes sin chistes pero que por algún extraño motivo al él sí que le hacían gracia. La chica llenaba un abismo en su corazón que él se había rendido en completar desde que su padre ya no llegaba con tanta frecuencia a casa. Desconocía por completo por qué Erica le insistía tanto en quedarse a cenar, y aunque a veces actuara como si eso le molestara, la verdad es que en esos días nada lo ponía tan contento que el brillar en los ojitos de la rubia cuando le daba un mordisco a lo que le preparaba. Ese pequeño momento, se había convertido en algo sagrado para él, le animaba a no rendirse con su padre, a no matarse la cabeza con sus sentimientos, le alentaba a seguir con su vida, tal como lo hubiese querido su madre. Tal vez por eso esperaba con tanta ilusión que acabaran las clases, ya no se sentiría tan solo, aunque el hechizo acabara pasadas las nueve de la noche.

Se acomodó en la silla de su escritorio y se frotó los ojos con pereza, bostezó largo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Lunes por la mañana. Otro día más, y nada de información de la criatura para su pesar. Durante toda esa semana se había carcomido la cabeza pensando en que fenómeno podría ser capaz de haber hecho aquel dibujo que solo le levantaba los nervios. Ciertamente internet había sido una ayuda fenomenal para el castaño, pero comenzaba a quedarse obsoleto, y él no encontraba una forma distinta de formular preguntas en el buscador. Comenzaba _(aunque no lo admitiera)_ a desesperarse, por su actual estilo de vida, era más que consciente de que la calma no duraría mucho tiempo, debía apresurarse en llegar a una respuesta, a estas alturas no podían darse el lujo de ir tanteando a ciegas.

Luego de dos días, solo encontró una guía minuciosamente detallada paso a paso sobre como descuartizar a un vampiro _(Brrr~ terror total)_ , la sorprendente revelación de que si rocías agua con azúcar en la entrada de tu casa al día siguiente tendrás un caos de pixis _(y de hormigas, sea dicho de paso)_ y ¡oh si! la homosexualidad en los hombres lobos no es ningún tabú _(... interesante)_. Pensó ir con la única persona que conocía dotada de un gran conocimiento acerca de lo sobrenatural, y que por supuesto, no quisiera matarlo _(Chris Argent y Peter Hale, por razones lógicas, estaban descartados)_ , pero no confiaba del todo en el hombre. Alan Deaton no les hizo la vida fácil, ciertamente el sujeto había estado ahí cuando lo necesitaron, pero sus respuestas tan escuetas le causaban migrañas, parecía divertirse jugando con sus mentes, todo era un acertijo para el veterinario, y aunque Scott confiara ciegamente en su jefe, él era una historia completamente diferente. Stiles podría apostar cada dedo de sus manos a que el tipo se guarda datos importantes de cada cosa que se le preguntaba, ¿para qué? eso si era algo para asustarse.

Suspiró una vez más agitando la cabeza con energía, de nada le serviría angustiarse con tanto ahínco sobre el tema, decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse un poco _(solo un poco)_ para poder poner su cabeza en funcionamiento nuevamente. Se estiró cual gato y miró con aburrimiento la hora en su celular. Otra noche sin dormir. Para su desgracia ya hacían las 6:30 de la mañana y tenía que ir si o si a la escuela, se lo había prometido a su padre la noche anterior que lo llamó para preguntarle cómo estaba y para, como no, informarle de su acostumbrada ausencia en casa. Giró su mirada al libro que yacía en su cama. El recetario se burlaba de él desde sus suaves sabanas. No había podido darle a probar a su padre ni una sola de las recetas que el libro le ofrecía, a pesar de ya haber tenido el visto bueno de Erica cuando se ofreció voluntariamente a ser su conejillo de indias _(que estomago el de la chica)_. Con total pereza se acercó a su cama y agarró el libro para después tirarlo encima del otro que no había tenido tiempo de hojear, el que le dejaba las manos brillosas cada vez que lo tocaba. Otro misterio más a la lista.

Luego de una ducha rápida _(más que nada para despejarse)_ , bajó a la cocina a hacerse algo con lo que llenar su estómago. A media canción tarareada por la boca del castaño, el timbre de la casa Stilinski resonó con timidez. Stiles se fijó en el reloj de pared de la estancia y con algo de desconcierto caminó hasta la entrada de su hogar. ¿Quién podría llamar a las siete de la mañana?

Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, frunció el ceño y con rapidez se giró para fijar su vista en las escaleras. Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero mientras escaneaba toda la sala de su casa. Sentía una mirada sobre él. No. Era más como una sensación, como si algo fuese a suceder. El timbre sonó de nuevo sacándolo de su estupor. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Por desgracia, ellos no poseían una mirilla, por lo que debía ser precavido teniendo en cuenta las mierdas sobrenaturales que parecían perseguirlo. Sin embargo, realmente no se esperaba aquella visita.

Frente a él una hermosa joven lo observaba cohibida, su cabello rojizo tan lacio como lo llevaba en ese momento, se balanceaba suave con el viento.

− ¿Lydia? – Preguntó

− ¿Tienes tiempo? – su voz salió más suave de cómo la recordaba.

Tenía una semana entera sin ver a la chica en la escuela, ella nunca se daría el lujo de faltar, por lo que no ver sus acostumbradas faldas balanceándose al son de sus pasos fue algo que realmente le causó nauseas. Por un momento temió lo peor, la chica acaba de descubrir todo el historial sobrenatural en solo una noche, eso era algo que ni él mismo en su momento pudo digerir a la primera. También había que darle crédito de no haberse visto envuelta en una de las llamadas usuales de la señora Martin a su padre cada vez que pensaba que algo iba mal con su hija, lo cual estaba siendo bastante frecuente _(rememorando el suceso con Peter, acónito que te hace alucinar y una resurrección que no creía posible)_.

−Últimamente tengo mucho de lo que hablar – susurró casi con pena. Sin más, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

La reparaba con detenimiento, aún no creía el hecho de que la chica estuviera en su habitación por voluntad propia _(y no, no contaba el hecho de la otra vez. ¡Que era Lydia Martin, maldita sea!)_. Pero ahí estaba, golpeando con sus tacones el suelo de su habitación, una y otra vez, parecía nunca acabar. Y el sonido comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y le dio paso a su voz.

−No es por ser malo, ni porque realmente estoy comenzando a preocuparme por mi piso, pero ¿de qué querías hablar? – Preguntó el castaño.

La chica paró su andar y lo evaluó unos segundos, reanudó sus movimientos y murmuró cosas que el chico no llegó a entender. −Espera un momento ¿sí?, intentó aclarar todas mis ideas− respondió al fin.

− Sí bueno, deberías apurarte en aclarar¨

− ¿Hombres lobo...?

−Bueno.

−Jackson es uno de ellos...− afirmó la chica.

−Lydia, yo...

− ¿Kanimas? ¿Psicópatas? ¿Intentaron matarme? –continuó Lydia.

−Quisiera poder explicarte, pero...

− ¡¿Realmente me estoy volviendo loca?! – Stiles estaba casi seguro de que ese había sido el límite de Lydia Martin. Y la entendía, joder si la entendía. En ese momento todo debía parecerle una broma cruel de alguien que solo quería molestarla, aunque para su desgracia, solo era su triste realidad. Existen bestias que solo creyeron ser inventadas por antepasados que intentaban darle una lógica al entorno que los envolvía, gente que necesitaba dejar fluir su imaginación. Pero la verdad es que esas historias apenas contaban un 1% de lo que en verdad ocurría. Muchos de los datos eran inventados, absurdos en su mayoría y con una falta de credibilidad abrumante, luego estaban esos que ya conocía y que eran muy veraces, y por otro lado lo desconocido, a lo que más temor le tenía. Se recordó a si mismo que debía ponerse en la investigación nuevamente lo más rápido posible, tal vez aprovecharía una hora libre o el receso para ello.

Miró a la chica desde su cama en donde estaba sentado, esperaba una respuesta y sentía que si no se la daba algo malo sucedería. Lydia Martin era aterradora.

Se levantó despacio y caminó con cautela hasta donde ella lo seguía escrutando con su afilado mirar, la tomó de los hombros muy suave, como quién espera tener suerte y no ser atacado −Te explicaré todo ¿de acuerdo? – susurró −Cada detalle, pero debes calmarte. –la chica solo asintió con suavidad.

* * *

− Así que... Derek Hale quiso matarme.

− Si...

− Y yo lo arrastré y lo hice sangrar para revivir a su tío psicópata, quién me había mordido primero, con el fin de que tú hicieras lo que él quería...

− _¿Le hiciste que a Derek?_

− Pensé que lo sabías todo.

− Esa parte del _todo_ no.

− Bueno, es justo ¿no?, él intentó matarme. –dijo ella sonriendo un poco. Se acomodó un poco en la cama estirando así la falda que llevaba ese día. Miró hacia el estante de libros que tenía en la habitación, y con la mirada perdida entre Hamlet y la odisea continuó. –En fin, la cosa es que ahora todo tiene sentido. Scott siendo de repente tan bueno en Lacrosse. Tú siendo más raro de lo normal. La mordida. Mi escapada del hospital. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

− Sobre eso, ¿Por qué escapaste del hospital? –preguntó Stiles con verdadero interés. Aún desconocía de ciertos detalles que, aunque intentara buscarles lógica simplemente se les escapaban de las manos.

Lydia volteó la mirada en su dirección y se acercó de forma alarmante, quitándole su preciado espacio vital, sonrió y levantó la mano acomodándole el cabello. − ¿Sabes porque creí que me estaba volviendo loca, Stiles? - susurró la pelirroja. −Desde que estaba en el hospital hasta mucho antes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños y en medio de ésta, estuve hablando con Peter.

 ** _¡¿Qué demonios...?!_** , Pensó el castaño.

− ¿Cómo es que...?

− Si, ese Peter. El tío psicópata de Derek Hale. _El tío muerto de Derek Hale_. Al que resucité sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. – continuó con voz trémula. Los ojos de Lydia se llenaron con una capa fina de lágrimas, seguramente avivando recuerdos traumáticos que se esforzaba por expresar sin que el oyente la tachara de lunática. Ya había tenido suficiente con esa situación. Stiles no quería imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar la chica, si su mamá era como se la imaginaba era un logro que Lydia estuviese frente a él. − ¿me crees...? - susurró.

− Te creo. –respondió Stiles con convicción. Ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Aun así, seguía siendo un poco extraña toda la situación.

− Cuando salió del piso de esa mansión, él solo... me agradeció, pero... sé que puede sonar un poco raro, pero él no parecía recordar lo que hablamos durante tantos días. Lo que vivimos. Era...

− ...Como si fuese otra persona. −completó el chico.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. El sonar de las manecillas de su despertador y la mano que lo acariciaba era lo único que parecía continuar en el tiempo.

− ¿Tú crees que eso tenga que ver con lo que me dijiste del dibujo? ¿El de la puerta de la mansión? –dijo la chica de repente. –No tenía idea de lo que hacía... ¿Tú crees que...?

− ¿Crees que no fue Peter quien estaba utilizándote?

− No estoy restándole puntos a él. Estoy segura de que al que veía era a él. Pero... todo fue muy extraño. Era él, pero sin ser él, a veces era muy amable...

− Lydia...

− Déjame ayudarte. –dijo ella. –Ahora que sé todo esto, no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados. Te ayudaré. –aseguró.

Stiles la miró, debatiéndose entre sí aceptar o no. Era obvio que no había sido una pregunta, Lydia afirmaba las cosas, las dejaba caer como una bomba y permanecía impasible ante la reacción. ¿Pero realmente quería él exponerla a toda esa mierda? Por supuesto que no. Lo que más quería él en ese momento era una buena siesta, pero eso tampoco lo tendría. Así que si se tenía que hacer a la idea de que Lydia si o si se vería envuelta de una u otra manera en todo esto, al menos la tendría de su lado.

Suspiró y asintió. −Después de la escuela, iremos a la biblioteca que está en el centro ¿está bien?

* * *

Luego de explicarle con detalle a Lydia y de responder a cada una de sus preguntas, ambos chicos, ya dentro del jeep: _porque maldita sea Lydia se nos hace tarde_ , _solo sube de una buena vez,_ decidieron bajar para ir a sus respectivas clases. Ah, Harris otra vez...

Se despidió de la chica con un poco de efusividad que ella correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y se hizo paso por los pasillos de la institución, vio a Erica parada frente a su casillero con una mirada que no supo comprender, entre pena y tristeza. Se acercó a ella, pero la rubia salió disparada del lugar.

−Sí, claro... te veo después de clases...

Llegó hasta el aula de su primera clase y viajó a través de los pocos estudiantes que había. Se sentó en su lugar usual, acomodó sus cosas y esperó a que se llenara por completo el salón. Mientras garabateaba en la parte trasera de su libreta de química pensaba en lo ocurrido en tan solo unos momentos. Erica no solía comportarse de esa manera, al menos no con él. Parecía triste y un poco decepcionada, por lo general la rubia le daba los buenos días con un abrazo que casi lo asfixiaba, pero como ella decía: _es con amor, Stiles._ A pesar de solo llevar siendo amigos una semana, ciertamente el castaño podría decir que conocía a esa chica de toda su vida. Erica se había abierto a ellos ( _porque Scott sí que la tenía mimada_ ) de una forma sorpréndete que nunca esperó, pero que agradecía muchísimo. La chica se mostraba tal cual era y los aceptaba a ellos por su esencia, sin dobles sentidos, sin miramientos, ella realmente se ofreció en cuerpo y alma, y ellos solo pudieron corresponder. **_Hablaré con ella más tarde_** , pensó.

− ¿Está ocupado? –escuchó decir desde su derecha. Isaac miraba hacia la ventana intentando no chocar miradas. El chico lucía un poco diferente, ya no usaba la chaqueta de cuero y en sus ojos no estaba esa chispa maldadosa que tenía cuando estaba con Derek. Ahora lucia fresco, casi normal, sino fuera por el hecho de ser medio perro y porque Stiles no entendía a que se debía la bufanda, aun comenzando el otoño seguía haciendo un poco de calor. Tal vez, solo para él. Aun así, debía admitirlo, se veía adorable. Al parecer los hombres lobo siempre tenían un as bajo la manga con el cual atraían a los demás, y las dos versiones de Isaac (la de perrito regañado, y la de lobo chulesco) eran muy cautivadoras.

−No... no, claro que no. puedes sentarte... si quieres.

−Gracias.

Stiles no podía concentrarse. Tener a Isaac al lado se lo hacía muy difícil, no había sabido nada del chico desde el episodio con el abuelo de Allison, ciertamente algo que quería erradicar de su mente. Y aunque Isaac y él nunca fueron grandes amigos, sí que le daba pena ver al chico tan aislado e intentando ocultar que algo iba mal (la versión perrito arrepentido no parecía del todo fingida) justo como ahora hacia mirando sus apuntes como un código indescifrable. Cuando las garras y los colmillos pasaron a ser parte de la anatomía del muchacho se odio mucho por no haber tenido la iniciativa de acercarse a él, Isaac no se merecía esa clase de vida, el tener que huir de personas que querían exhibirlo en las salas de su casa seguramente convertido en una linda alfombra. No quería eso para él. Para ninguno. Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, incluso Derek. _Más que nada Derek_.

Sacudió la cabeza al encontrarse nuevamente pensando en eso. Intentó concentrarse en la clase y en lo que haría a partir de ahora. Buscaría cualquier excusa para mantener a su mente ocupada y sin oportunidad de sentimentalismos.

La campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para cambiar de aula. El castaño se movió rápido al ver a Isaac cruzar la puerta y de un pequeño toque en el hombro lo detuvo en el pasillo.

−Si quieres... quiero decir, estudiaremos el viernes después de clase, si quieres venir... será en mi casa− dijo el castaño.

−No quiero ser una molestia.

−No lo eres –dijo Stiles sonriendo un poco. –Puedo... ayudarte con química, si así lo quieres claro.

Isaac lo miró inseguro, seguramente era la primera vez que le ofrecían algo así, sin dobles intenciones, solo un par de compañeros ayudándose. Torció un poquito la boca, suspiró bajito. −Lo pensaré...− dijo. −Gracias.

Stiles lo vio desaparecer entre los cuerpos adolescentes que abarrotaban el pasillo, sonrió pequeñito e intentó buscar a Erica. Aun cuando se esforzó, la chica parecía habérsela tragado la tierra. Decidiendo entonces intentarlo de nuevo después al finalizar la jornada escolar, el castaño se dirigió a su siguiente clase del día.

* * *

Estaban en la biblioteca desde hace una hora aproximadamente. Lydia espolvoreaba los libros antiguos como si fueran matemáticas para tontos, y él seguía dándole una oportunidad al internet desde el portátil de la chica. Eran las 6 de la tarde. Habían salido de clases hace unas tres horas atrás, pero Stiles tuvo que quedarse una hora y media más por el entrenamiento de Lacrosse, en donde por fin pudo estar con Scott, a quién no vio en todo el día. El moreno le puso al tanto de que esa noche también saldría con Derek a buscar y le preguntó sobre lo que había encontrado. Stiles fue sincero, y sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto le explicó a Scott que se le estaba dificultando un poco, eso sí, omitió algunos detalles jugosos, como su conversación con Lydia o su acercamiento con Isaac. Eso solo colocaría más presión en los hombros de Scott, y soportar al gruñón de Derek era suficiente.

Lydia, lo esperó luego del entrenamiento y se acercó a él solo cuando Scott se había retirado. La chica sabía que ahora no era el momento para hablar con el moreno, ya lo haría después. Salieron del instituto y se desviaron por unos helados. Da la casualidad que a la pelirroja también la mataba el sabor fresa, por lo que, en un pacto mutuo de silencio, se colmaron de helado hasta congelarse los sesos.

−Has estado viniendo mucho últimamente – dijo la chica a su lado. Era la del recetario. Lo miraba bonito, como si él fuese un conejito y ella se muriera de ternura solo con tenerlo por delante, sin embargo, su voz era bastante casual. Llevaba unos libros en la mano y esta vez se presentaba ante él con el uniforme de los trabajadores de la biblioteca.

−...Hola – balbuceó el castaño. Realmente no sabía que decir. Luego de ese extraño acercamiento con la chica, y su aún más extraña desaparición cuando Stiles estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, él no la había vuelto a ver. De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto en los días que había ido a la biblioteca, aunque era obvio que ella si lo vio a él.

− ¿Investigando algo? - dijo ella un poco risueña. Tal vez para poder sacarle del embobamiento y comenzar una conversación.

El castaño respingó un poco, se rascó el brazo derecho en buscar disimular un poco, pero la mirada perspicaz de Lydia y la sonrisita de la chica le decían que no lo estaba haciendo bien −Sí... estoy investigando acerca de algo – dijo al fin.

− ¿Y puedo saber qué es? – dijo ella esta vez mirando a Lydia. − tal vez pueda ayudarte.

−Es algo privado, lo siento.

−Tranquilo, está bien. Entiendo. –dijo la morocha sonriendo. –Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme. –Y sin más desapareció por los pasillos de literatura fantástica.

− ¿Quién es ella? −escuchó a Lydia decir.

−Es una chica que conocí hace unos días.

−Es muy bonita.

−Sí, es muy bonita. –dijo Stiles, sin mirarla. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que buscaba, estaba a punto de encontrar algo útil, lo sentía.

−Realmente no te queda eso de estar interesado.

El chico esta vez si la miró. Los cabellos rojizos de Lydia se deslizaban por sus hombros desnudos y algunos tenían la osadía de enredarse en sus delgadas clavículas. Estaba inclinada hacia delante, justo frente a él, ofreciéndole la vista de sus pechos y su sonrisa burlona. −No sé de qué estás hablando –dijo sintiéndose raro. Realmente nunca había reparado detenidamente a Lydia, ni que decir de tan cerca. La chica era hermosa _. Y él seguía sin sentir nada_.

−No creo que seas una persona que me subestime, así que no te hagas el idiota conmigo.

−Lydia... no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

−Está bien, dejémoslo así por hoy. ¿encontraste algo? −preguntó.

−Nada. –Ella le sostuvo la mirada poniéndolo un poco incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta y se explicó. – Bueno, al menos no mucho. No sé exactamente qué clase de criatura estamos buscando, pero lo que sí es cierto es que va a ser algo muy feo. - suspiró viéndose venir todo.

−Aún no puedo creerlo ¿sabes?. Me cuesta un poco asimilarlo. –dijo Lydia− y pensar que hay hombres lobo corriendo por el bosque, mucho menos que tú corras al lado de ellos. ¿Nunca te dio miedo?

− Por supuesto. Soy humano. Cualquier cosa que atente con desgarrarme el cuello me da terror, pero conozco a Scott de toda la vida y aunque por un momento creí que sería su cena, él ha aprendido mucho a controlarse.

−Me hubiese gustado que Jackson se sincerara conmigo. – Stiles la miró con algo de pena. Los ojos claros de Lydia caían tristes y desconsolados. Por un momento se sintió perdido ¿Qué se supone que se dice cuando tu novio resulta ser un lagarto asesino y posteriormente pasa a hombre lobo? ¿Qué se dice entonces?

−Él no...− intentó el castaño.

−No trates de justificarlo. Sé que nuestra relación iba en declive. No. Siempre estuvo en declive. Nuestra relación nunca fue una relación, creo que simplemente no quería darme cuenta de eso.

−Lydia...

−Sé que no me amas – Ah... Lydia. Stiles se había dado cuenta de algo que compartían Lydia y Erica. Parecía no importarles lo que pasara con sus afirmaciones violentas, solo estaban para arrojarlas, y al parecer él era el blanco esta vez. ¿Qué si la amaba? No lo hacía, pero llegar a esa conclusión solo le recordaba lo que quería olvidar. _A quién quería olvidar_. − ¿Por qué seguir mintiendo?

−Sigues diciendo cosas que no entiendo.

−Sé perfectamente que me entiendes− dijo ella. −Siempre me has entendido.

−Yo no afirmaría algo como eso, ¿recuerdas quién es el chico torpe que sufre de TDAH?

−En verdad te encanta.

−En serio, Lydia. Para. – el chico la miró un poco irritado. − No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Ella suspiró con resignación y agitando un poco la cabeza. Se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó al lado del castaño −Déjame ver qué tienes. –dijo ella. Revisaron cada página que estaba abierta en la computadora de la chica hasta que algo les llamó la atención. − ¿Qué es eso...?

−Parece latín.

−Déjame leerlo. –pidió Lydia. Stiles le pasó la computadora para que pudieran enterarse los dos de lo que se decía en esa página web.

Et cessabit atque horrida terra

Roboris dea

Auditumque conspectu eius

brachia in interiores cavernas

et floret in silvis.

( _La tierra calmada y tempestuosa_

 _Diosa de la fuerza_

 _Proclama su presencia_

 _Se ramifica en las entrañas de las cuevas_

 _Y florece a lo largo del bosque_.)

quos insignes visi ferrei globi extruduntur

monitors in territorio commorantibus infestior

omnes tuus, omnis tua.

( _Cual férreo imponente_

 _Vigila el territorio muy persistente_

 _Todo suyo, todo suyo_.)

Tantum meridiem aspicientis

ferocitas tranquillitas.

( _Solo el fulgor de quién lo mira_

 _Su ferocidad calmará_.)

− ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

−No lo sé...

− ¿Hombres lobo? –Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la pregunta. − Lo siento, no quería asustarlos. Es solo que no pude evitar leer. – se disculpó la morocha mirándolos apenada. La chica tenía en sus manos el libro que hasta hace poco leía Lydia ( _¿ese libro no estaba escrito en latín?_ ), y miraba con curiosidad los apuntes que Stiles había sacado.

−Sólo es algo del instituto. –respondió con rapidez el chico.

− ¿Para qué clase? ¿Mitología universal? − preguntó la chica riendo un poco, con el fin de aligerar un poco el ambiente. Los chicos frente a ella, la miraban como pequeños cachorros de lobo hambrientos. Se notaba la tensión. –Yo de verdad, lo siento –dijo la chica colocando en su lugar el libro que había agarrado en atrevida curiosidad. –Realmente no era mi intensión molestarlos.

−Está bien. –dijo Stiles –En serio, está bien. Solo que somos muy cuidadosos con nuestros proyectos. Ya sabes, vida agitada de estudiante. –La chica asintió creyendo las palabras de Stiles, y un poco más aliviada les ofreció una sonrisa.

−Dijiste que te avisáramos si necesitábamos ayuda ¿cierto? –interrumpió Lydia. Su mirada calculadora aún no abandonaba sus bonitas facciones, poniendo un poco incomoda a la recién llegada. Algo tenía esa chica que no le terminaba de colar a la pelirroja.

La chica río un poco avergonzada. – En realidad, dije que si Stiles necesitaba ayuda pues...

−Si, bueno. –interrumpió de nuevo Lydia. − ¿Qué sabes sobre un _férreo imponente_?

−Oh, bueno. Así era como se le conocía vulgarmente a los Trolls en algunas aldeas regidas por la mitología escandinava.

− ¿Trolls?

−Debe ser una broma –susurró Stiles asegurándose de que su invitada no lo escuchara.

−Si, Trolls. Son criaturas bastante famosas en esa mitología. Se dice que fueron llamados así porque la palabra era usada para nombrar cualquier cosa sobrenatural. Supongo que fueron las primeras criaturas a las que tuvieron que nombrar de forma específica, tal vez por eso el nombre, al no haber más criaturas conocidas que esas pues... aunque también está eso de que la palabra sueca "Tolla" significaba "magia para encantamientos" o algo así. Eran criaturas bastante apegadas a la naturaleza. A la tierra en especial, y se decía que podían hacer alguna clase de "magia"−aclaró la chica. − Los Trolls pueden ser criaturas muy territoriales. –continuó. Los dos chicos alternaban miradas entre ellos y la chica. _Ay no._ − Incluso más que los hombres lobo. Bueno, lo de territoriales puede variar del contexto por supuesto, en algunas ocasiones no se refiere mucho a sus tierras en sí, es más algo espiritual. _He o_ _í_ _do_ que pueden llegar a ser muy celosos de los miembros de sus clanes, por lo general un Troll podría tomar venganza si uno de sus miembros ha sido dañado. Son muy vengativos, no descansan hasta que el causante muera. - concluyó. – ¿No les parece fascinante? – les preguntó con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. _¡Para nada!_ querían gritar. – Criaturas tan fuertes y peligrosas siendo nuestros protectores. Realmente no me gustaría ser el objetivo de uno de esos – río con buena gana. − ¿Están bien? –preguntó. Ambos jóvenes estaban pálidos y perdidos en los ojos del otro, buscando una respuesta seguramente.

−Ajá – balbuceó Stiles.

−¡Oh! que bueno. –dijo ella. –Tengo que volver al trabajo, espero haberlos ayudado. Nos vemos después, Stiles.

La despedida de la joven pareció haberlos hecho reaccionar. Más que nada a Lydia quien parpadeó un poco confundida. La pelirroja miró a la chica a punto de irse y con una sonrisa tensa le dijo. −Por cierto, lindo collar.

Stiles que hasta ahora se fijaba, miró el cuello de la morocha siendo adornado por un collar de ¿plata? con una forma retorcida bastante peculiar. Luego lo buscaría. −Gracias. –la escuchó decir para luego irse.

− ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Lydia una vez se encontraron solos.

−No lo sé.

−No creo que un Troll se la pase pintando una puerta. Por su explicación parecen ser más de ir dando golpes.

−También pienso lo mismo. –suspiró el chico. –Pero por ahora es lo único que tenemos.

* * *

El castaño corría con todo lo que tenía, esquivaba ramas torcidas y hojas a medio roer por las larvas que pronto serían mariposas. Su vista se nublaba por momentos _(Ah... otro misterio más, últimamente le pasaba mucho y muy seguido)_ dejándolo más indefenso de lo que estaba. Una hora después de haber recibido la información que podría darles una pista de lo que pasaba, Lydia decidió que era momento de irse a casa. Él se quedó un poco más en la biblioteca, lo de estudiar no era una excusa, pero _otro ratito_ , se fue en horas. Ahora se encontraba en medio de un bosque, que aún no conocía del todo, con sus piernas y visión fallándole.

− ¡Joder! –vociferó cuando chocó con algo golpeándose la nariz.

−Tenías que ser tú. –escuchó decir. _Había chocado contra alguien. Genial._

El joven alzó la mirada para encontrase con unos ácidos ojos azules. _¿Por qué él?_ − ¿Qué haces aquí, Peter?

−Paseaba por aquí... −respondió el lobo adulto sonriendo burlón. − ¿Tu qué crees? – Preguntó esta vez. − ¿Qué haces _t_ _ú_ aquí?

− ¡Oh! Salí de clases con el deseo irrefrenable de correr sin dirección aparente con la esperanza de morir deshidratado dada mi falta de condición física, ya sabes casual. –dijo el chico. − ¿tú qué crees, señor genio?

Un estruendo los alertó. Se parecía mucho al que escucharon tanto Derek, Scott y él, en la mansión Hale.

− ¿Qué fue eso?

−Ay no, otra vez no.

− ¿Qué es lo que te está persiguiendo? – Preguntó Peter. –Huelo humedad − Lo miró desconfiado. − ¿En qué rayos te metiste ahora?

− ¿Ahora? Te recuerdo que toda la mierda que pasa en mi vida desde hace unos meses... ¡oh si! estás implicado en ello – respondió Stiles usando en demasía los movimientos de sus manos. El gran lobo lo miraba con un poco de diversión. Ya se esperaba ese sermón. −No lo sé. Yo solo... − Otro ruido, uno aún más fuerte, más cerca, se escuchó. − ¿Qué demonios...?

−Corre... −susurró Peter. Parecía alterado y a Stiles eso no le gustaba. El gran Peter Hale con miedo, por Dios, no. − ¡Corre Stiles!

El castaño no tuvo de otra que acatar la orden. Peter le llevaba mucha ventaja, por obvias razones, pero, aunque le fascinara ver los poderes de lobo en acción, ciertamente ahora no le atraían en nada. Peter dudó un momento, pero al final ralentizó el paso y se acercó al humano. −Por más que... me encante tu plan... ya sabes... correr y correr sin fin... ¿no sería bueno... que usaras esas garras... de las que tanto están orgullosos?... no me hagas... recordarte lo de... falta de condición física... −justo al momento de terminar de hablar, el castaño tropezó con una rama que sobresalía en la tierra.

− ¡Levántate! –Le exigió Peter.

−Amigo, condición física, recuérdalo.

El lobo lo miró impaciente y sin mediar palabra se agachó frente al chico. −Sube. –dijo el hombre. − ¡Sube Stiles!

Stiles lo miró un poco indeciso pero otro ruido lo hizo recapacitar y subirse rápido a la espalda del mayor de los Hale. −Dios, esto es lo más cerca que llegaré a montar un caballo. –Susurró el castaño agarrándose del cabello del otro. – ¡Arre! ¡Arre, Peter!

−No me hagas arrepentirme.

−Si me hubieses querido muerto ya lo hubiese hecho tú mismo.

* * *

− ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios fue eso? –Preguntó el mayor viéndolo fijamente.

Habían escapado por poco de lo que sea que los perseguía. Peter usó la estrategia zig zag y en un pestañar se encontraba subiendo el montacargas de un edificio antiguo.

−Realmente esperaba que escupieras toda tu sabiduría sobrenatural porque yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea. –dijo el humano. − ¿Nada? –insistió. –¡Vamos Peter!, se supone que tú eres el ser extraño aquí.

−Solo huelo la humedad. Ni siquiera sé si es de la criatura o del bosque mismo.

Ambos suspiraron cansados. El castaño aprovechó para darle una mirada al lugar en donde se encontraba. − ¿A dónde demonios me trajiste?

− Lindo ¿no?

− Espartano, diría yo. – dijo Stiles recorriendo el lugar. Desde sus altos ventanales, su escalera de caracol y el hueco en la pared. Si, el sitio tenía potencial. –Supongo que tiene su encanto...si eres un hombre mitad perro, claro. ¿Es tuyo el lugar?

− De un amigo –respondió Peter sentándose en el único sofá del lugar. La luz que le caía desde la bombilla puesta de forma rustica, le daban un aire aún más aterrador, si es que con Peter eso se podía.

− ¿Tienes amigos?

− ¿Tú no?

− Bien jugado. – dijo el castaño. – ¿Se fue?

− No escucho nada. –dijo el mayor. − ¿Esto es por lo de la puerta? –preguntó.

− ¿Derek te dijo?

− ... algo así –le restó importancia.

− No preguntaré. –susurró Stiles. En peleas familiares no se volvería a meter. Na ah. miró la cama a mitad de la habitación y cayó como peso muerto en esta. Estaba agotado, se reclutaría en una maratón de Star wars durante el tiempo que fuese necesario luego de todo esto. –Esto se está saliendo de control.

− ¿Averiguaste algo?

− No sé si me siento cómodo hablando contigo.

− Somos amigos, cachorro.

− ¡Intentaste morderme!

− Te lo ofrecí de forma amable.

− Me amenazaste.

− ...Detalles. –dijo el lobo sonriendo, seguramente recordando lo sucedido.

El chico negó con la cabeza, y se levantó con pereza, esa cama si era cómoda. Caminó arrastrando un poco los pies y en sus ojos la curiosidad afloraba cada paso que daba. El lugar le gustaba, realmente le gustaba. Pasó sus dedos largos por el contorno de las ventanas, mientras veía fijo la escalera y su forma que se le antojaba hermosa. −...Que buen material. …Bastante resistente...y los ventanales...

− ¿Crees que hay solución? –escuchó la pregunta.

− Creo que con un poco de limpieza esto queda...

− No los ventanales−interrumpió Peter elevando un poco la voz. – ¿Recuerdas? Criatura gigante a punto de rebanarte.

− Ah sí, eso. –dijo el chico distraído. Ya nada tendría su atención, a menos que fueran esos hermosos acabados. –No lo sé. – continuó. –Lydia y yo pensamos que lo más seguro es que sea un Troll. –cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miró hacia Peter, pero el hombre poco o nada le daba importancia a que una humana supiera sobre los problemas sobrenaturales.

− ¿...Troll?

− Si, ya sabes. Gigantes, súper fuertes, con tendencias aparentemente de apalear a un pobre y flacucho humano. – respondió Stiles. −...como todo lo que conozco. –el joven pasó sus dedos por los cristales retirando un poco el polvo.

− ¿Qué es eso? –escuchó a Peter más cerca.

− ¡Ah! no lo sé, algo que vi… creo.

− Pareces no saber muchas cosas.

− Que te digo, hasta internet puede fallar.

− ¿Dónde lo viste? –preguntó nuevamente el mayor señalando el dibujo que había hecho el joven en la ventana al pasar sus dedos por esta. Era una especie de U invertida, con unos extraños retorcidos al final de cada línea. Un diseño curioso cuanto mucho.

− Creo habérselo visto a alguien.

− ¿Quién?

Stiles estaba a punto de responder, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco y estaba seguro que tenía una cara graciosa en ese momento. _¿A quién se lo había visto?_ −...No lo recuerdo. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes qué es?

Peter lo evaluó un momento y luego sonrió como usualmente lo hacía. −Cachorro, creo que es momento de que te vayas.

− ¿...Qué?

− Largo.

− Espera, espera. No pensaras arrojarme a la calle ¿o sí?

− Resulta que no soy tan hospitalario como creí –se burló el mayor. –Deberías estar bien ahora.

− Oye, Oye. – se quejaba el castaño mientras era arrastrado hasta la puerta.

− Adiós. −y sin más, de un portazo, el lobo lo dejó en la calle.

− ¿Peter?... ¡Peter! Peter por favor – vociferó Stiles. − ¡¿En dónde quedó nuestro pacto de hermandad?! –remató. −Genial...

A Stiles no le quedó de otra que comenzar a caminar, por suerte, no estaba muy lejos de su casa, y su padre hoy tenía turno de noche. Ay, su jeep. Con la carrera ni le dio tiempo de subirse en él. Lo tendría que recoger al día siguiente. Esperaba que Lydia pudiese darle un aventón a la escuela por la mañana.

* * *

Peter esperó paciente sentado en el viejo sofá que Derek había llevado a ese mugroso Loft. Aún no entendía porque su sobrino no hacía uso del dinero que poseían y se compraba algo decente donde vivir. Mira que el papel de mártir le quedaba.

− ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? –preguntó sonriendo cuando escuchó los pasos pesados cruzar el salón.

Derek tan gruñón como siempre, olfateó un poco el lugar y frunció aún más el ceño _. Ah... tan joven y tan arrugado que se iba a poner a tan temprana edad._

−Soy el único que te queda. –le dijo mordaz. − ¿Qué hacia Stiles aquí?

−Sabes, tu falta de afecto me lastima.

−Muérete.

−No funcionó.

− ¿Qué hacia Stiles aquí? –repitió la pregunta el atractivo lobo.

−Quería ver tu Baticueva. –respondió Peter quitándole peso al asunto. −Creo que le gustó. No, estoy seguro de que le gustó. Aunque dijo algo sobre unos cambios, no lo sé, tal vez le encantaría ayudarte a decorar. –continuó con una sonrisa. −No está mal para un veinteañero.

Derek negó con la cabeza y lo miró atentamente. −No te acerques a él. –advirtió.

− Que áspero sobrino. –jugueteó Peter.

En un pestañar tenia a Derek encima de él, intentando romperle los tímpanos con su rugido ( _lo consiguió en realidad_ ) −Aléjate de él, Peter. –sus ojos furiosos resaltaban el estatus que poseía, y aunque Peter fuera provocador, no era estúpido. Bajó la cabeza y asistió despacio. Derek quitó sus manos de su suéter con brusquedad y se alejó en dirección a la cama. Buscaba algo con un tanto de afán. Tal vez solo se cambiaría esa ropa llena de olores asquerosos que tenía puesta.

− Está bien. No tienes porqué ser tan arisco. No le haré nada a tu... − Derek lo miró iracundo, callándolo en el acto. Peter subió las manos en son de paz y suspiró cansado. −Ok, de acuerdo, solo me quedaré aquí... y dormiré en este sofá. ¡Buena suerte! –gritó lo último cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrar fue lo único que le respondió.

* * *

Stiles había llegado por fin a casa. Luego de caminar y tener cuidado con no ser perseguido nuevamente. En el camino se le ocurrió que sería mejor buscar, con la información que ya se tenía, entre las criaturas del bestiario, y luego recordó que Allison se había quedado con la copia del bestiario. _La copia traducida del bestiario._ ¿En qué pensaba Scott a veces? Se preguntaba. Ya con la hora, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar al día siguiente _(que no faltaba mucho)_ para realizar todo lo que debía. Se duchó rápido en el baño para invitados a mitad del pasillo y caminó con la toalla en las caderas hacia su recamara. Realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

−Rayos, Derek. – se espantó al abrir su habitación y encontrar al Alpha sentado a la orilla de su cama. El hombre lo miraba fijamente, y el chico se puso nervioso de repente. ¡No, shit no.! − ¿Pasó algo?

− ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

−...Salí a correr.

− ¿A las tres de la mañana?

−Que te digo, lo deportista me corre por la sangre. – bromeó Stiles. El chico cruzó la habitación hasta el armario, sacando de este un bóxer blanco, y unos pantalones de dormir, hacía un poco de calor como para dormir con la camiseta del conjunto. Si, solo un poco. − ¿Entonces...? ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó de nuevo. El chico solo recibió una alzada de ceja irónica. Claro, el señor cejas regodeándose en él. –Vale, lo pillo. Lo tienes controlado. – suspiró. –En fin, hoy fui a la biblioteca y creo haber encontrado algo, está en la carpeta "chuchos" por si quieres ver –dijo rascándose el cuello mientras señalaba su computador–Ya puedes irte si solo viniste a causarme un infarto. Lo cual por cierto te felicito, cada día te pones más creativo para lograrlo. –agregó. El otro seguía ahí, escaneándolo, poniéndolo de los nervios aún más. Stiles ya no sabía a dónde mirar para aligerar el ambiente. –En serio, deberías irte... − dijo el castaño tirando de la chaqueta al hombre lobo, recibiendo por supuesto una mirada que aún no podía traducir ( _y le daba un poquito de miedo también_ ) –...O solo quédate ahí. Como quieras. – el joven alzó las manos con el fin de no ser atacado ( _ya había tenido experiencias con el Hale, no quería repetir_ ) y solo recibió una media sonrisa de parte del lobo. _Genial, se burlaba de él_. Se retorció un poco en su sitio y suspiré. −Me cambiaré. Solo... ¿puedes? – Derek alzó una ceja, lo miró un momento y sin más cerró los ojos. –Gracias.

El chico se volteó dándole la espalda al hombre en su cama, se quitó la toalla y procedió a ponerse la ropa. Todo eso, sin saberlo, ante la atenta mirada del otro.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse se giró para encontrarse al Hale con los ojos cerrados.

−Listo –le dijo. −Bueno yo... −susurró el castaño tamborileando los dedos de sus manos en sus muslos.

Derek suspiró y se levantó despacio de la cama en dirección a la computadora. −A la cama, Stiles.

-Claro. –el chico se arrojó a la cama y ocupó todo el lugar con sus extremidades.

El silencio se apoderó del espacio. Derek tenía en sus manos el computador y lo miraba fijo, como intentando robarle el alma. Era tenebroso. Stiles no quería admitirlo, pero Derek Hale aún le daba un poco de miedo, más cuando las miradas se alargaban, y los suspiros aumentaban. Parecía que el chico jugaba con la paciencia del hombre y todo estaba muy alejado de la realidad. ¡Que él solo quería vivir, joder!

−Sabes, si quieres ayuda con la computadora tú solo me avisas y yo...

−A dormir, Stiles.

−Vale. - dijo el castaño mientras se tapaba hasta la nariz con las sabanas. −Pero en serio, mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie por si...

−Stiles. Duérmete.

−Ok. – respondió con rapidez, y sin más sus sabanas llegaron hasta el tope alborotándole el cabello. −...Buenas noches, Derek. –fue lo último que susurró, luego de un tiempo y que el sueño lo arrastrara consigo.

−Buenas noches, Stiles. – escuchó decir al hombre en sus fantasías.


End file.
